Starlight
by Crystal Stones
Summary: Bella and Edward fell in love after a setup planned by their friends. Now, months after, they are still going strong & things couldn't get any better- until Bella discovers something that makes her doubt their reationship, & takes desperate measures...R
1. The Newbies

**Yo! This is already my fifth fanfic, but this is still my first Twilight fic. I usually stick to the Mediator, but I just read the Twilight Saga, and I'm hooked. It is so awesome! So, please read my story. They're seniors, in high school, btw.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own the Twilight Saga. How sad...**

* * *

Starlight – Chapter One: The Newbies

Bella's POV:

"Hey, Bella, did you like, see the new kid? Apparently, he's an exchange student. From _Forks, _of all places. Isn't that the really little town in whats-it-name?" my best friend Rosalie asked me. She is a tall blonde who is really smart. She's really friendly and outgoing. Did I mention she's a shopaholic? My other best friend is Jasper. He's Rosalie's twin. He's a big goofball.

"Really? I grew up there, you know," I told her, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Oh yeah, you did mention that before…" she mused. "So, wanna go meet him?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "Why not? I mean, we do have all the time in the world…"

Rosalie laughed gaily. "Well, we do. Until later, anyway. Come on, let's go! Up, up, up! It's not everyday a new kid arrives, you know. He's in the main lobby."

I stood up from the chair I was sitting on as we made our way out of the library. We were sitting at a very secluded area, where nobody really paid attention to.

We walked out from the library to the main lobby. During that short period, a lot of other kids greeted us. Hey, we _were _pretty popular. (A/N: Oops. Almost came out as _poopular_. Hehehe…) Only we aren't like Lauren and her posse, who are all dumb airheads who constantly try to make my life a living hell. So, I also try to make their lives hell, too.

We finally reached the main lobby, but… Huh? Where was everybody? There was nobody there. Well, this period _is _free time for all seniors. Pretty cool, huh? Anyway, I was searching for him when Rosalie suddenly grabbed my hand and pointed to a couch in the far end of the wall.

There, sat not _one_ person, but three! Who were staring right back at us! I looked Rosalie. She looked confused. I looked back at them and I studied them carefully. There were two guys, and a girl. She was really little and pixie-like, with jet black hair. Really cute. I looked at the first guy, and my first impression was, Whoa. He's huge! Like, totally enormous!

Then the last one. Bronze haired, he was smaller than the other guy. He looked uncomfortable and shy, but his eyes! They were a deep emerald green that looked so vibrant…

All in all, they looked stunning.

The huge guy stood up, and man, was he tall! He must tower over me!

"Hello! I'm Emmett Cullen. We're new here, from Forks. This is Alice, my sister," he said as he indicated to the little girl. She gave us this cold glare. Unfriendly much?

"This little guy here is my brother Edward," Emmett laughed.

"Hey! Who are you calling little?" Edward stood up. Whoa. He was the same height as Emmett!

"OK, sorry!" Emmett grinned. "This shy guy here is Edward."

"Hmph!" he mumbled.

"So, who are _you_?" Alice stood up.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie Hale! This is Bella, Bella Swan!" Rose chirped.

"Hi!" I mumbled, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Alice's cold glare broke into a huge smile. "Oh, good. You're friendly. Sorry for the unfriendliness. I was just being cautious, in case you were snobs," she apologized.

I smiled. "Do we _look _like snobs? Anyway, don't worry about us. Who you should worry about, is Lauren and her posse."

"Thanks for the heads up," Edward said shyly.

"Just say he got into trouble with kids like Lauren in our old school," Alice explained.

"That's why we transferred here," Emmett finished.

"Guys, shut UP!" Edward groaned.

"Want us to guide you today? You know, to get familiar with the area," I offered.

"Sure! Thanks a lot!" Emmett grinned.

"You are all seniors, right?" I asked.

"Yup," Alice answered.

"Then you get this period for yourselves!" I told them.

"Really? That's great!" Edward smiled shyly.

I smiled back at him, and he _blushed. _That was weird… guys do _not _blush when you smile at them.

"Come on! Let's go to the cafeteria. It's usually empty by now. We can get to know each other better," I said.

"Sure," Emmett shrugged.

While we reached there, we immediately started chatting. I noticed Edward didn't really say much unless he was asked a question. He had this weird confused look on his face.

I was answering a question of Emmett's, when Edward suddenly interrupted me.

"Are you seeing anybody?" he blurted, immediately clamping his hands over his mouth after asking and turning a bright shade of red.

"Dude! Are you serious? Man, was that bothering you the whole time? Don't even think about it, I'm sure somebody like Bella is seeing someone," Emmett guffawed. Alice and Rosalie grinned at me.

I cleared my throat as I blushed. "Actually, I'm not seeing anyone." Edward looked relieved.

"And what do you mean by someone like me?" I glared at Emmett.

"You know, hot. And popular, from what I'm hearing," he shrugged carelessly.

Hot? He thinks I'm _hot_!?

I gaped at him.

"It is true, Bella. You are extremely beautiful," Alice said.

"Me. Extremely beautiful." I repeated. She nodded.

"Are you guys on crack?" I demanded. "Attractive, maybe. But _extremely beautiful_?"

"I can't blame Edward for asking you. I would have too, you're just not my type," Emmett said as he pretended to gasp in pain as I whacked him on his head.

"I'm sorry, I should have never asked that," Edward murmured.

"It's alright Edward. At least it's not bothering you anymore," I winked as he blushed scarlet again.

Rosalie suddenly gasped. "Oh, no! It's almost time! Come on, we're gonna be late!"

We looked at their schedules and found that we had the same classes with at least one of them all the time. I had the next class with Emmett and Rosalie, and the one after with Edward. We all had the same lunch period.

"Hey Em! You should really go meet Jasper, our friend. I think you'd go along great," I told him on the way.

"So Alice isn't taken?" he said brightly. I promptly smacked his arm and he jumped around, pretending to be in pain.

The period passed by quickly, and before I knew it, I had Biology with Edward. I sat down on an unoccupied table in the second row. No one dared to sit next to me or make casual attempts to hit on me, because they knew that the results would _not _be pretty.

The last one in class was Edward, and the only available space was my table, so he had no choice but to sit next to me.

"Hi," he said shyly.

I decided to play with him. "Hi! Nice to see you again! Anymore questions?"

I was instantly sorry when he blushed scarlet and clammed up.

Our teacher arrived and made Edward go in front and introduce himself. Poor guy. He looked scared to death.

"Um, hi. I'm Edward Cullen. I just arrived here from Forks," he mumbled.

"What? Speak up!" Lauren, who was in the back row seat yelled coyly.

Edward blushed yet again, so I decided to save him.

"He said his name is Edward and he came from Forks," I repeated slowly, pronouncing each word loudly and clearly. "Get it?"

"Shut up, Swan. No one asked for your opinion," she scowled angrily.

"Right…" I mused.

"That's it! Edward, go back to your place. Lauren, I don't want to hear another word from you," our teacher, Mr. Walden, interrupted angrily.

"But she started it," Lauren whined.

"Ms. Mallory, you get detention today. Say another word and you'll get detention for a week," Mr. Walden retorted, clearly fed-up with her.

"B- but," she stammered.

"One week detention. Now, would you please keep quiet so I can proceed with our lessons?" he asked angrily.

"Hmph!" she muttered quietly.

"Hey, Bella. Thanks for sticking up to me," Edward whispered beside me.

"It's OK," I smiled affectionally, squeezing his hand, making him smile shyly and blush.

Mr. Walden started discussing about some stuff, and I tuned him out. Beside me, I saw Edward writing down notes while occasionally glancing at me, and blushing scarlet when I would catch his eye. I started thinking of him. In the short time I had known him, I already felt extremely attached to him. He is really sweet. Once he gets past his shyness, he was a whole different person. Plus, he is really smart, not to mention cute…

As I broke out of my trance, I realized I was staring at him in this love-struck way. Thankfully, he didn't see it, cause if he did… Yikes!

The rest of the day passed by quickly, no more Lauren incidents. At the end of the day, the Cullens invited me, Rosalie, and Jasper to their house. (Jasper and Emmett became good friends right away.) We quickly accepted.

As I entered their house, my jaw dropped. I'm pretty sure Rose and Jasper's did too. Their house was amazing. Really huge and stylishly furnished…

"Whoa. You guys care to mention how you this one little detail?" Jasper asked mildly. "That you're _filthy rich_?"

They shared an embarrassed look.

"Not really. It's our dad. He's a very famous doctor. Have you heard of Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Edward asked.

Jasper stared at them. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen? _Dr. Carlisle Cullen is your dad!?_" he exclaimed.

Dr. Carlisle is a very well-respected doctor here. Guess that explains all the money.

Emmett nodded. "Please, do not tell anyone. Then they would befriend us just because of our wealth."

Oh.

"I understand. Your secret's safe with me," I nodded.

"And me," Rose repeated.

"Me too," echoed Jasper.

"See? I told you we could trust them," Emmett nudged Alice.

"I'm sorry guys. I was just being overcautious, I guess. You would not believe he number of times kids pretended to like us, just to get our money," she said apologetically.

"It's OK," I said.

"Hey! Why don't we each play a game that would help us know more about each other?" Alice asked. "Our parents aren't going to arrive yet soon; we can have some fun!"

"Yeah! What about 20 questions?" Rosalie suggested.

"Nah, too easy. What about Truth or Dare?" Emmett said, his eyes twinkling.

"No," I said firmly. When they all stared at me, I blushed.

"Uh, what I meant was, why don't we play 20 questions now, Truth or Dare some other time?" I hurriedly said.

"Fine by me," Edward spoke up, and soon, they all agreed.

"You're lucky this time, Bella. But next time, we are _so _going to play Truth or Dare," Emmett growled playfully.

"Yeah, whatever," I said in this mock- snobby voice, making all of them laugh.

"Hey, I have an idea," Alice said. "Why don't we choose a category, and take turns telling something about our experience in that area?"

"I like it!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Our first topic shall be about… past relationships."

Boy, does she get straight to the catch, or what? Great. I'm gonna have to talk about something painful, and something I haven't talked to anybody about yet, not even Rosalie.

We sat down on some comfy chairs and started.

"Ooh, me! I'll start! I was a sophomore when I dated this guy named Seth. He was really sweet and caring. He was all over me, but I wasn't so crazy about him. Soon, I got really tired of him, and we broke up," Alice shrugged.

"Not so interesting, but close enough," Rosalie said. "Now, it's my turn. I dated this guy. Name was Mike Newton. We just went out for a month when I learned he was cheating on me. I immediately dumped him during dinner. I still remember his face when I dumped my drink on his head," she giggled, obviously over him.

It was now Emmett's turn. "I don't know. Five, Six? I dated a lot of girls; I never had a serious relationship. But I hope I will soon," he said, while sneaking a glance at Rosalie, making her smile.

"I was kinda serious with this girl named Joanna, when she suddenly dumped me for this guy she met. I was all sour from it," he said, sneaking a quick look at Alice.

Wait. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. Does that make it me and Edward?...

"I once had a girlfriend- though I'm not sure if that's the right word- named Jessica. She showed to everyone she knew, like I was this prized possession. She became whiny and dependent later on. Guess it took me too long to realize she was using me," Edward scowled.

I realized everyone was staring at me. Oops. It's my turn. I took a deep breath and began.

"Last year, I dated this guy, Jacob Black. Some girls warned me that he was a real player and he wasn't the greatest guy, but I ignored them, too head over heels for him. Later in or relationship, he began to abuse me. He would get mad and slap me, kick me, or worse, punch my face. I also realized that he went out with other girls the whole time. I broke up with him, and he didn't care at all. The next day, I saw him kissing another girl in public. Another poor victim. I really should have listened to the girls," I ended sadly.

It took me a moment to realize they were all staring at me.

"Is that true, Bella? He was he reason I saw a big black bruise on your cheek? And that sometimes, you would be limping?" Rose asked. When I nodded, she immediately wailed, "Why did you never tell me that? Whenever I would ask you, you would say something about an accident. I should have known what was bothering you! Oh, I am such a horrible friend!"

"It's OK, Rose," I said ruefully, seeing that she was on the verge of tears.

"Bella, we're sorry. We would have never asked you to tell us if we knew it was that painful," Edward apologized.

"Well, what's done is done," I answered simply.

When Edward suddenly hugged me comfortingly, I was so shocked I almost broke away. But after a moment, I hugged back, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles, his warmth, his smell…

I smiled. Me and Edward didn't sound so bad after all. I could get used to this.

* * *

**You like it? You better, because I had to edit everything! Turned out I had a mistake or two. Oh yeah, I just wrote the ending of this story in advance, and it is **_**very **_**emotional. It gave me this weird fuzzy-tingling feeling… (Don't worry- this story has a happy ending) Be sure NOT to miss it. You won't regret it; trust me. Now go review so I'll be inspired to update… Please? **

**Jen**


	2. Save me! Listen to me! Feed me!

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. And since you made me happy, guess what? Another update! Wee! This chap's dedicated to Shikonyma, for her endless patience. Thank Aimee! Anyway…**

* * *

Starlight – Chapter 2: Save me! Listen to me! Feed me!

Edward's POV:

I froze in shock. What did I just do? One second I was listening to her. Then next thing I know, I'm hugging her!

_Get a grip Edward. She is _not _interested in you… is she?_

I think she was also shocked. But the next second, she's hugging me back. Maybe. Just maybe…

I sunk in her embrace. As I inhaled deeply, the sweet smell of her strawberry-scented hair overwhelmed me deeply. I hugged her more tightly. I smiled happily when I heard her sigh contentedly.

"Ahem," Emmett cleared his throat.

We broke away immediately, blushing deeply.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Jasper chuckled. "Edward? Care to explain?"

"A- ah, Um…" I stammered. "I wanted to comfort her. You know, as a friend. Because isn't that what friends do for each other?"

I swear Bella looked slightly disappointed.

"So now you're a comforter?" Alice asked, smirking.

"Uh, yes? Maybe…" my voice was just barely a squeak.

"Did-"

Rose was cut off when we heard the door slam. Whew. Saved.

"Hello kids! Do I hear other voices?" a deep booming voice said.

"Here dad," I called, as he appeared in the doorway.

"Well, looks like you made some friends here!" he exclaimed happily.

Jasper gaped at him.

"Sir, it is such an honor to meet you!" Jasper exclaimed, rushing forward to shake his hand.

"No sirs here. Call me Carlisle everybody. Except for my kids. You call me dad," he chuckled.

"Your house is amazing! Who decorated it?" Rosalie gushed.

"Ah, yes. My lovely wife Esme spent too much time on the décor, if I should say," Carlisle said. "Now, would you mind introducing your friends here?"

"Oh, this guy who is so eager to meet you is Jasper," Alice chirped.

"Jasper. Such an honor to meet you, too," he smiled.

"Blondie here is Rosalie," Emmett said, pointing to her. Rose whacked him on the head.

"Beautiful blonde Rosalie," Carlisle said as Rosalie blushed. "Quite the tiger, eh?"

He turned to me. "Edward, mind introducing this young lady?"

"This is Bella," I smiled, putting my arm around her, causing Emmett to wink at me. I ignored him. Wow. I have never been this bold to girls I just met. But Bella _is _different. She's beautiful and special, in her own way.

"Bella. Hmm, seems like you've caught Edward's eye," he grinned as we blushed together.

"Its not- I mean," Bella stammered. "We're just friends," she finally said.

Friends? Just friends?... I removed my arm around her shoulder as she frowned.

Did she want me to put my arm around her? Or not? Did she want to be just friends? Or something _much_ more?

My musings were cut short when Alice suddenly squealed.

"Hey dad, can we go shopping? Right now? It will help us bond!"

"Okay…," he relented.

"C'mon! I know this _fantastic _mall that sells the cutest things!" she said happily, skipping to our- I mean _my_-Volvo. Which she borrows a lot.

"Bella." I tugged her shoulder. She turned and looked at me with the most adorable expression.

"What do you want?" she asked seriously.

I kept a solemn face. "I have to warn you about something." She looked worried. "_Only very few people can survive Alice's shopping trips_," I whispered.

She made a face, and then she started laughing. "Edward! And I thought you were actually gonna tell me something important," she complained.

"Well, I just warned you that you're life might be in danger," I shrugged casually.

"Why you…" she said, punching me in the shoulder. Ouch. She can punch hard for a girl.

"Aaah! The pain is _so_ intense!" I hopped around. The others stared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, pretending to be insulted.

"Hahaha," Bella laughed. "You should have seen your face…"

I just turned to her and gave her a genuine smile. She smiled back at me with the happiest expression I have ever seen.

Bella's POV:

I smiled at him. He was just so cute and adorable… Just like everyone else in his family.

We climbed into Edward's Volvo. He insisted on driving because the last time Alice drove, she was so excited to reach the mall; she almost crashed into a huge truck that would have flattened them.

"Bella rides in front," Edward announced, not listening to their complaints.

"You don't have to," I protested. "They can ride up front if they want to."

"But nobody wants to, is there?" he asked, shooting them glares. When no one answered, he smiled. "See Bella? Come here."

I hopped into the front seat of his Volvo.

As Edward drove, I sat there, staring at him, trying to figure him out. He was different from the other guys. There was this… sweetness and care that he had that came naturally to him.

When we reached the mall, Rose tugged my sleeve.

"What's up Bells? You were staring at him so hard he almost melted!" she said, laughing.

Oops. My bad.

"What do you mean, Rose? I wasn't staring at him; I was staring at the … scenery. Yeah, that's it," I lied. "I was looking at the scenery the whole time."

"Sure you were," she said, totally unconvinced. "And pigs can fly."

_**Later…**_

Finally. After 3 hours of shopping, Alice decided that we bought enough things. Well, the rest of us bought only food, but Alice had tons of shopping bags filled with clothes, accessories, and whatever else. There were so many, we had to carry two bags each. And were the bags heavy!

"Wow. You just witnessed one of Alice's shopping trips. And you are one of the lucky survivors," Edward grinned. "But I bet you can't feel your legs anymore, can you?"

"My feet hurt so much, I'm ready to chop them off!" I confessed.

"Yup, that's how I felt the first fifty times Alice dragged me with her," Edward made a face at Alice, who promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hi five!" I yelled at him as we slapped our hands.

"Bella, Edward, enough of the teasing! Let's go eat!" Alice said impatiently, tapping her feet.

"Oh, yes, Madam Alice," Edward bowed. "I am so sorry I kept you waiting."

I giggled. As I hopped in his car, Edward turned the radio on full blast. His expression went down as he heard that the song was "Barbie Girl."

Alice and Emmett cheered.

"OK, what's going on?" I demanded.

"Oh, you see, we gave Edward a dare a long time ago. Whenever we hear that song, he has to sing it… in _falsetto_," Alice giggled.

I grinned. "Go Edward!" I started cheering as the others quickly followed.

He frowned and started singing. I cracked up. Let's just say he doesn't have the greatest voice. Especially in falsetto.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world," he sang. "Nothing plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere, imagination, life is your creation…"

"Dude? Are you serious?" Jasper guffawed.

He gave him a dirty look and continued singing with a tortured expression on his face. Minutes later, he was still singing, and we were all laughing. Then came the part:

"Come on Barbie, let's go party. Ah-ah-ah-yeah. Come on Barbie; let's go party- oh yeah!"

Now _that _part was the funniest. And he had to repeat it. Twice. He then sang another part.

"I can act like a star I can beg on my knees…," he continued.

All of us were crying by then because of too much laughter. Ah, tears of joy.

"Ah, this is the most fun I've had in years!" Rosalie yelled. "Yeah, go Barbie girl!"

He continued singing until finally, the song was over. We all burst into applause. Emmett whistled and Jasper hooted.

"I hate you guys," he growled playfully.

"Even Bella?" Emmett teased him.

"Maybe…" Edward winked at me.

"Ouch, I'm hurt," I played along.

"Of course you are," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" I slapped her playfully.

"Children, behave!" mocked Emmett. "No slapping in the car!"

"Yeah, look who's talking!" I shot back. He grinned at me.

"Guys- Uh, children! We're here, and if you want to stay in the car the whole night, fine with me," Edward said.

"Yeah, children! It'll be just me and Edward," I teased them. I didn't miss the suggestive twinkle in Alice and Rosalie's eyes. Not to mention that Emmett was practically beaming.

"Let's lock all of them in the car!" I grinned mischievously. Edward turned to them.

"No!" Emmett yelled. "I'm out!"

"Me too!" Alice jumped out.

Shrugging, Rosalie and Jasper followed them.

I glanced at Edward.

"Let's just say that really happened before. For the whole night."

I shook my head. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I try to do my best," he teased me.

I laughed. "Let's go. They might think something bad happened to us."

I opened my door and stepped out, Edward right behind me.

"Hey, Bells," he called. "This experience is gonna be a first for you."

"OK…" I trailed off as we entered the restaurant and headed over to the table that the others picked. It turned out I was sitting next to Edward. In front of me, I saw Rosalie waggle her eyebrows with a mischievous smile on her face. I stuck my tongue out childishly.

We chose what we wanted to order. Emmett placed two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly. People glanced at us and a waitress came rushing towards us.

"What do you want?" she asked flirtatiously, leaning forward while fluttering her eyes.

It wasn't just me who noticed that the question was directed to Edward only. Alice winked at him as he gave her a sour expression.

"Um, I'll have this and this and that," he said, pointing to the menu. She nodded with the flirty smile in place.

We then ordered. When it was Emmett's turn, Edward nudged me.

"Listen."

I did.

"OK," Emmett cleared his throat. "I'll have the Chicken in the Basket, two large spaghetti orders, two baby back ribs, this weird picture that looks yummy, one serving of lasagna, two large Cokes, and um… uh, let me see… Ooh! I want one whole ham and bacon pizza."

"Anything else?" the waitress asked in a pained tone.

"Uh… Ah, yes! I want this," he announced proudly, stabbing a picture of a bowl of noodles with his finger.

"OK then," she immediately walked away, glancing at Edward one last time, winking at him while swaying her hips, trying to be seductive. Keyword "tried." Edward looked sick.

We gaped at Emmett. Well, Rose, Jasper, and I did. The rest of them looked bored. Except for Edward, he started grinning.

"See? Told you this is gonna be a whole new experience. Now watch him eat," he said.

When the food arrived, I watched Emmett carefully. He immediately dug into his food. When I just finished a little part of my chicken, he already finished his lasagna and two spaghetti servings! Only he just had sauce smeared all over his mouth.

"Emmett, you might want to try using the mirror," I giggled.

"Oh, man!" he groaned. "Don't tell me. I have sauce all over my face."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner," Alice said sarcastically.

Rosalie, who was nibbling a lettuce, glanced up at him. She swallowed and said, "Emmett, you look like a clown."

"Hello kids! I'm Emmett the clown! I hope you'll have a sad 'n' sullen day!" he boomed, waving at nobody in particular. A lot of people stared. But he didn't look ashamed. Instead, he looked pleased at all the attention he was receiving.

He then grew serious and started eating the rest of his food carefully at top speed.

"Hey, you should really eat in a buffet next time," I suggested. "That way, you'll save money on Emmett."

"Yeah, we already did that so many times. Emmett here has so many tips in eating in a buffet, like what to eat and what not to eat, what to eat first and what to eat last. He's eaten too much, he's not allowed in anywhere anymore," Edward smirked. "It doesn't help that he also caused a lot of "trouble" and "accidents" already. Like making the waiter holding a bowl of soup trip. Or "accidentally" make the whole platter of food fall down."

"Yup. They said if I ever entered their restaurant ever again, they were gonna let a security guard drag me away," Emmett mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"Say it, don't spray it," Rosalie laughed, waving her hands.

"OK, OK. Sorry," he said, sounding all posh. He finished the rest of his food quickly, leaving us in awe.

"How do you do that?" I asked curiously.

"I had a lot of practice," he said modestly.

Later, desserts arrived. Jasper got his glass and raised it.

"To new friends."

"To new friends," we echoed, clinking our glasses together.

That single phrase stuck to my head for the rest of the night, when we went home and I got ready to go to sleep. _To new friends_. A very appropriate phrase. I really had made some great new friends today. But there was one question that bothered me.

What if I wanted to be _more_ than just being _friends_ with him?

* * *

**Ooh! Love is in the air! sighs happily I know that everything is happening too fast, like Bella and Edward's feelings for each other, so just ignore it, OK? And the part about the buffet thing was really a coincidence. I wrote the chapter the night before, and the next day, I ate in a buffet with my friends, where a friend taught me tips in how to eat in a buffet. :) Now review! Go, don't be shy. :D**

**Jen**


	3. Operation Pigeon

**Wee! I finally updated! Of all my stories, I like this one the best. I mean, I have received many reviews! Thanks! I also have received many alerts. I'm happy for that, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys will leave comments or suggestions; at least I'll have some ideas and I'll know what you think of my story… Plus, you inspire me to update! Maybe next time, I'll just answer and reply to your reviews here! (That is, if I don't get confused with all your names. :P)**

**And I realized that I got a mistake in the previous chap. The six of them can't fit in Edward's Volvo, so let's just pretend they can… :)**

Starlight – Chapter 3: Operation Pigeon

Bella's POV:

A whole week has already passed ever since the Cullens have arrived here. And that week has been the most happy and blissful week of my life. We all have gotten so close, and we now stick to each other like glue.

I now liked Biology. No, I still hated that subject. The only thing I liked is that Edward and I sat next to each other always; and girls seemed to glare at me all the time while the guys glared at Edward. Huh. Their problem, not mine.

_**Lunch**_

"Alice, I am so bored! It's already Friday, and we still don't have plans for the weekend!" I whined.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" Emmett chipped in.

Alice wrinkled her brow. "Well, why don't we have a picnic?"

"A _picnic?_" Jasper repeated incredulously.

"Seems like a good idea to me," Edward shrugged as I nodded my approval.

"OK, we're having a picnic," Rose interrupted. Once she said that, no one argued. "Where are we having this picnic?"

"Um… what about that park near my house?" Alice asked.

"Ooh, you mean Rose Gardens?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Yup," Alice smiled.

"OK, so we're going there… just as long no one make any comments about my name," Rose said.

"Aye aye, Captain… _Rose Gar-" _Emmett immediately stopped once he saw Rosalie's glare.

"Just so we're clear, if anyone makes another remark, you're gonna be limping for the whole month," Rosalie threatened.

We all shut up.

"So… Rose Gardens tomorrow at… eleven?" I confirmed. They looked at each other and nodded. "Who's gonna bring what?"

"We will bring all the food, won't we?" Alice turned to her brothers with a glare.

"Yeah, we'll bring the food!" Edward and Emmett nodded quickly.

"Rose, Jasper, and I will bring all the supplies," I volunteered. "I'll bring the mats and stuff."

"I'll bring the glasses and plates," Rosalie said.

"And I'll bring the drinks," Jasper nodded.

"Why don't I pick you all up? I'll use my truck," I offered.

"Sure. That way all of us can fit. Knowing Alice, she'll probably bring too much food," Edward made a face at her.

She promptly made a face back at him. "You forget Emmett."

"Oh yeah," Edward laughed.

"Picnic this Saturday, here I come!" Emmett crowed. "Guys, make sure you wear something you can run in. Something comfortable." Something in his expression made me think that he was hiding something…

_**Saturday**_

"This is the place guys, right?" I turned around to ask them.

"Yeah. Turn right and go forward and enter the gate," Alice confirmed from the back.

They were all sitting in the back cramped with all the food except for Edward. He sits next to me.

Edward was still pretty much shy- but at least he improved a bit. He's getting out from his shell. All he just needs is some confidence boost. And I have a plan.

I spent the rest of the drive daydreaming of me and Edward together…

A while later, we entered Rose Gardens. It was a beautiful park. There were plants everywhere, but what really amazed me were the roses. They were everywhere I turned. Guess I now know where the park got its name. There were also a lot of birds –pigeons, I think.

I parked my huge truck. We all got out, each carrying a lot of stuff.

"Let's stay there!" Emmett pointed to a shady place near a pond. We all agreed and went there.

I got my mat and spread it around. Alice and Jasper started getting out the food. Rosalie was getting her plates out.

I then noticed that Emmett was talking to Edward quietly. Edward looked like he was about to burst laughing but he was just holding everything in. Emmett had this mischievous look in his eye. A few minutes later they headed towards us.

"Hey Edward," I called. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing," he said casually. "Emmett just wanted to talk about some stuff,"

Since it was clear that I was getting nothing out of him, I just decided to let it go… for now.

"We're ready guys!" Alice called.

We all sat down in a circle. Edward, I noticed, sat next to me, with Emmett beside him. Rose was beside Emmett. On my right was Alice with Jasper beside her.

My eyes popped open when I saw all the food Alice packed. The plates Rose brought were overflowing with food.

"Alice, that's too much! All the leftovers are just going to waste!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me. All of that food is going to be finished," she predicted mysteriously. Sometimes, I wonder if she sees the future.

I started eating some cake while drinking my Coke. I could hear Emmett slurping his loudly, up to the point when Rosalie got so annoyed she threatened to get his glass if he won't keep quiet. He pretty much kept quiet after that.

After a while, Alice decided it was too quiet and decided to embarrass her brothers.

"Edward and Emmett were… twelve, I think. It was raining very hard, so our parents prohibited us from going out. Our parents were watching T.V., Emmett's Play Station was busted, Edward didn't want to play the piano, and I was really bored. So, we played a game. Our condition was that the loser gets to do a dare. I won, and since Edward and Emmett ganged up on me and lost, guess what I did?" Alice asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Edward and Emmett got horrified looks on their faces.

"No!!! Alice, shut that mouth of yours!" Emmett roared.

"Alice, do NOT say a word!" Edward yelled.

Alice didn't get scared and continued her story.

"I dragged them to my room and locked all of us inside. I then made them sit on a chair. I proceeded to dress them up in dresses that I didn't wear anymore. After, I put make-up on them… lipstick, mascara, foundation, blush-on, eyeliner, eye shadow… the complete works."

By then, Alice had to stop because she, along with the rest of us, was laughing so hard and tears were streaming down her face. Emmett and Edward looked very embarrassed.

"Someone kill me now!" Edward groaned.

Alice got a hold of herself and continued.

"They couldn't do anything about it, since I had rightfully won and installed some… blackmail," she grinned deviously. "I then made them go downstairs and do the catwalk for our parents. You should have seen their faces… it was priceless. Plus, I took some pictures."

"What? You have some pictures of us? Burn it!!!" Emmett and Edward yelled together.

"No way," Alice stuck her tongue out. "You girls want to see it?"

"Ahem," Jasper cleared his throat.

"Girls and Jasper," she corrected.

"Let me see it!" Rosalie squealed.

"Later," Alice grinned.

We kept quiet for a short while. I started eating some sandwiches. I noticed Emmett already finished three slices of cake and five pieces of sandwiches.

"Where do you put everything?" I asked curiously.

"I ate nothing the whole day. Plus, I have a really big appetite," he boasted.

"More like _insatiable_ appetite," Edward interjected.

A few minutes later, all the food was finished. Alice was right as usual. Emmett glanced at Edward and said loudly, "O.P. starts now!"

O.P.? What was that?

Emmett and Edward stood up and walked around us. I was curious. I noticed that they were dropping bread crumbs everywhere.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked. "Why are you doing that?"

He just winked at Edward and went towards him. They just stood there.

We soon ignored them and started chatting.

"And then, I went inside and- hey!" Alice exclaimed. She turned around and saw that we were surrounded. _By pigeons. Big, hungry, scary-looking pigeons._

"Eek!" Rosalie shrieked. "Get those things away from me!"

Edward and Emmett just laughed. It then dawned on me what O.P. stood for.

"O.P.? Operation Pigeon?" I demanded angrily.

"You figured it out, huh?" Emmett smirked. "Watch."

He nudged Edward and soon, they were… running towards us, making the pigeons scatter away, flapping their wings quickly.

"Edward and Emmett Cullen!" Alice yelled angrily.

Something in her expression made them stop dead in their tracks.

"That was the funniest thing you guys ever did!" Alice yelled, her face breaking into wide grin. "Let's do it again!"

So, that's how we spent the rest of the time. We dropped food all around, and when pigeons came close, WHAM! We would all run towards them, making them all flutter away. Even Rosalie was having a time of her life.

Finally, we had to go. On the way to my truck, I felt Edward grab my arm and hold me back.

"You had fun?" he asked, smiling crookedly as I nodded.

I felt myself melt. No doubt, I fell for him. Hard.

I had a big idiotic grin on my face. By then, I was sure of three things:

One, I had a lot of fun that day.

Two, I was in love with Edward. This wasn't just some ordinary crush.

Three, there might be a slight chance that he liked –even loved – me back.

* * *

**Important: They are already in college. I changed my mind. I don't think I'm going to change the previous chapters, so just go with the flow. **

**Man, that chapter took long to type! And do you guys want them to be together already? Or should I just take it slow, like a little romance here, a little romance there… One thing's for sure, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett have to be together before I will put Bella and Edward together. The last and definitely not the least. I already have a plan…**

**You know what to do!**

**Jen**


	4. Betting on Love

**I am soooo excited for the movie! I can't wait! But that guy who plays Edward creeps me out sometimes… Long chiny-chin-chin (magazine pic from Stephenie Meyer's website)… hehehe. It'll pass.**

**And another random piece of information: I have a friend who doesn't like Twilight. (Gasp, I know.) She's pissed off because my other friend keeps on talking about Twilight. (She's obsessed with Edward.) And you know what she said? "It's so annoying! So many people love Twilight! I have a cousin, who, with her friends, are so addicted to it, they bought a life-size picture of Edward!" Picture, statue, cut-out, I don't know. All I remember is that it went something like that. **

**This chap's dedicated to Soso.t.w.i.l.i.g.h.t for reviewing all of my chapters!**

* * *

Starlight –Chapter 4: Betting on Love

Edward's POV:

"Yo, bro!" Emmett slapped my back, making me wince.

"What do you want?" I asked in a pained tone. He distracted me from my studying.

"Me and Jasper here were making bets. You in?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe," I shrugged. Having bets with Jasper and Emmett was an easy way to earn money. "What's the catch?"

"Whoever makes the girls fall for him first, wins," Jasper announced.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It means that _I _will make Rosalie fall for me first and win," Emmett declared confidently.

"Or Alice falls for me first and I win," Jasper interjected.

It took me a moment for my brain to function.

"Wait. So me and Bella?" I demanded. Secretly, I was thrilled.

"Yep. It's so clear that you like her man," Emmett grinned mischievously. I blushed lightly.

WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND BLUSHING?!? HUH?!? _HUH!?!_ GUYS DO _NOT_ KEEP ON BLUSHING!

"I _will_ make Alice kiss me first," Jasper said in this dreamy way.

"Dude! Listen to yourself!" I exclaimed.

"Ooh, he's in deep," Emmett teased.

"Jasper's in love, Jasper's in love," I sang.

"Shut up," he snapped, breaking out form his trance. "So, you in?"

"How much are we betting here?" I asked.

"A hundred dollars," Emmett said innocently.

A hundred dollars!?!

"I'm in," I sighed. "You're gonna get a way to make me enter anyway." I grinned. "I _will_ win, after all."

"So starting now, we have to make them fall for us, and they have to admit it," Emmett said.

We both nodded. What Emmett wants, Emmett gets. Just like Alice.

-O-O-O-

Bella's POV:

"Aww… I'm in _love_," Alice swooned.

I just continued studying, ignoring her. (A/N: Just like Edward…)

Rosalie looked up from filing her nails. "With who?"

"Jasper."

Her eyes bugged open.

"What!?!" Rosalie exploded. "You're in love with _my brother?!"_

"I can't help it," Alice said timidly, looking down at her feet. "He's gorgeous, funny, and_ extremely_ charismatic." She started swooning again.

"Well, I can't blame you," Rose suddenly grinned. "One word: Emmett."

Alice squealed happily.

This made me look up from my books.

"No kidding," I said dryly.

"What did you say?" Rose demanded.

"You just realized that now? I knew it from the day you guys met!" I exclaimed.

"Well, look who's talking," Alice interrupted.

"What do _you _mean?" I demanded.

"I mean, it is _so_ obvious you like Edward," Alice said, crossing her arms.

"What? Of course not. I don't like him," I lied pathetically, blushing.

"Oh really? Then why were staring at him the whole time during that trip to the mall on their first day here? Or why you have this distant look whenever you see him? Or why you blush every single time I mention his name?" Rose accused.

"Uh- um- I- I," I stammered.

"You what? Spill!" Alice ordered.

Seeing no way out, I sighed in defeat. "You got me. I like him."

"You like him? Or _love_ him?" Alice waggled her eyebrows.

"Fine. I _love_ him," I finally confessed.

They both squealed loudly together.

"Aah! You are making me deaf!" I yelled, covering my ears.

"Sorry," Alice apologized. "It's just that you finally admitted it! Both of us already knew you loved my brother ever since.

"What?" My jaw dropped open.

"Puh-lease. It is _so _clear. It was just a matter of time until we could make you admit those words," Rosalie chimed in.

"I said the words. Stop making me suffer already!" I grumbled.

"Hey, I know!" Alice's eyes were shining brightly. "We'll have a bet."

"What is it?" I said warily. Expect Alice to do the unexpected.

"It goes like this. Whoever gets to let her guy admit his feelings for her, wins," she said.

"Sure," Rosalie answered immediately, confident of herself. I, however, was not so sure.

"Whoa, hold on a minute there. How much are we betting here?" I looked at Alice suspiciously.

"A hundred," she said innocently.

"A hundred?" I echoed in disbelief. "I don't even know _how _to admit my feelings to Edward!"

"So you're in?" Alice asked gleefully.

I instantly realized my mistake.

"I never said that," I bluffed, crossing my arms. "Just don't make the price so high. Not all of us are super rich."

"Fine," Alice sighed. "Eighty. Happy?"

"That's better. OK, I'm in," I finally decided.

"So it starts… now!" Alice yelled as she ran out the door.

"What's with her?" I asked Rosalie.

"Dunno. Guess she's trying to seduce Jasper already," she giggled.

I sighed. "That's our Alice."

Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's me, Edward."

My heart started beating faster as a big, idiotic grin broke out on my face.

"Hi yourself," I answered, trying to ignore my heart.

"Edward?" Rosalie mouthed. I nodded, still smiling goofily.

"Um, I was wondering… are you free later?" he asked cautiously.

"Depends why," I said slyly.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" It all came out in a rush.

I smiled brightly. "Su- Oh, wait. I can't," I suddenly frowned.

"Why not?"

"I have this killer test tomorrow, and I haven't studied for it at all." I banged my head against my table. "Ugh! If it wasn't for this test, I would have said yes!"

"Why don't come over there and help you?" Edward offered. "We can study together… And we could hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure," I immediately answered, happy that he was so eager to be with me. Maybe he _did_ have feelings for me, he was just too shy.

A light bulb suddenly pinged in my head. With a little help from Alice and Rosalie, I might just be able to do something…

"I'll go there to your dorm at seven and bring some food," he offered.

"You know where it is?" I asked curiously. I have never invited him here.

"I asked Alice a long time ago," he answered sheepishly.

"OK. Bye now!" I said.

"Bye Bella," he chuckled.

I hanged up and let out a loud squeal, flopping on my bed.

"What's up with you? You _never_ squeal," Rosalie grinned.

"Well, Rose… Edward's coming here later." I was smiling so widely, my cheek hurt.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"And that means… scram!" I pointed to the door.

"On two conditions," she said firmly. "One, I help you get ready. Two… you tell me all about it!"

"Deal," I answered. Rosalie's makeovers weren't as bad as Alice's.

"This is going to be soooo much fun!" She dragged me off my bed and hauled me to the bathroom.

"Why do I even need your help? It's not even a date!" I complained.

I saw her glare and shut up.

"It's five now. We have two hours to pamper you up. So move quickly and take a shower!" Rose directed. Seeing my glare, she propped her hands on her hips. "Would you want me to call Alice?" she threatened.

"Nope, no need for that," I quickly said. I slammed the door shut and took a quick shower. Ten minutes. Not bad.

I wrapped my hair is a thick towel and wore my favorite blue bathrobe.

I stepped out, and to my horror, half of my clothes were strewn on the bed.

"Rose!" I exclaimed in horror. "What did you do?"

"Number one, the name's _Rosalie._ Rose is a flower, and I do not like being named after a flower. Number two, do you have any idea how much you need new clothes? I'm telling Alice, and there's no stopping me," she said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah. But did you have to scatter everything everywhere?" I demanded.

"Don't worry. I'll put everything back. Lucky for you I found this perfect outfit."

My instinct told me something was wrong.

"What outfit?" I asked suspiciously.

"This outfit!" She proudly thrust it from behind her.

My eyes bugged open.

"No way," I shook my head fiercely. "There is no way you're getting me into that outfit!"

It was very bright. And colorful. And tight. And _pink._ And worst of all? It was a _dress_. The horror.

"Why not?" She demanded. "This was the only presentable outfit I found!

"Number one, that's _pink._ Number two, that's too tight for me, that's why I never wear that. Number three, that's hardly suitable for _studying,"_ I mimicked her.

"But you're studying _with_ a cute guy," she pointed out.

"Still," I insisted. "I WON'T WEAR THAT."

Seeing my fierce look, she relented. "Fine," she said, throwing the dress to the side. "You choose. But it needs my approval first."

"Actually," I paused as I rummaged in my cabinet. I got an outfit and showed it to her. "_This_ is what I want to wear."

Rosalie looked at it and smiled brightly. "Wow, Bella. I'm impressed. That actually passes. How did you choose that so quickly?"

"Well," I paused, embarrassed. "I actually picked that out… last week… with some help from… Alice."

"That's a first," Rosalie blinked. She grinned. "You must really like him then."

"I do," I admitted softly.

"Huh. OK, put that on!"

I did so quickly, and I even persuaded her not to put on any makeup! She returned all my clothes back. Finally, it was time for her to leave.

"Go! Shoo!" I pushed her out the door.

"Hmph! Not even a thank you!" Rosalie muttered.

"Bye!" I yelled.

I sat down nervously and waited for Edward to arrive.

Knock Knock.

I jumped. I rushed towards the door and opened it.

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted me softly.

"Hi yourself," I smiled at him.

"You look amazing," he said.

"You do, too." I replied, taking in his appearance.

I was already hazy. I really _was_ in deep. The Bet was still bothering me, but I ignored it. I then felt exhilarated. I mean, a night with Edward? Granted, it was just for studying, but still. Something's bound to happen, right?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so short and for the cliffie. Review! And now for the shameless advertising: I wasn't able to update last week because I was typing another one: Halloween Bash. Please check it out!**

**Jen**

**P.S. – You know what to press…**

* * *


	5. Interruptions

**You guys have no idea how happy I was when I read your reviews. I mean, that was the most numbers of reviews I have ever received! I know that it isn't actually **_**that**_** many, but it is for me! I just kept on smiling and smiling… Also loving the favorites and alerts!**

**And now, for the replies. I know I already replied, but don't you want to see your name up here? I'll just reply to some of you here.**

_**Imdstpdlamb- **_**Hi Jannah! Love the cool pen name! Also love you profile, it's so original. Thanks for the review! And here's a quote! I'll save the one you said for later…**

_**Soso.t.w.i.l.i.g.h.- **_**Seriously? That's so cool! Thanks!**

**_4everbellaxedward_-Thank you! You just gave me an idea!**

**I really want to update this frequently, but I still have four other stories to update. Plus, I want to start **_**two new stories!**_** So please bear with me if I can't update so often. Maybe I can update this every other week…**

**

* * *

**Starlight – Chapter 5: Interruption

Edward's POV:

"Hello?" She finally picked up, her warm voice making me smile.

"Bella? It's me, Edward."

"Hi yourself," she replied. I could just imagine her smiling.

"Um… I was wondering… are you free later?" I asked cautiously.

"Depends why." I could her teasing tone.

"Do you want to hang out?" I said quickly.

"Su- Oh, wait. I can't."

My face fell. "Why not?"

"I have this killer test tomorrow, and I haven't studied for it at all. Ugh! If it wasn't for this test, I would have said yes!"

"Why don't I come over there and help you? We can study together… And we could hang out tomorrow?" I asked eagerly.

"Sure," she answered quickly. Maybe, _just_ maybe…

"I'll go there to your dorm at seven and bring some food," I offered without thinking.

"You know where it is?" she asked curiously.

I groaned quietly. Man, did I have a big mouth or what?

"I asked Alice a long time ago," I answered sheepishly.

"OK. Bye now!" she said.

"Bye Bella," I chuckled, snapping my phone shut.

Emmett walked in my room. "So, did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Yup," I smirked.

"Ooh, so planning on winning the bet?" Jasper asked cockily.

"Again, yup," I said with more confidence than I had.

"OK… but don't plan on winning it now right away," Emmett said.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Let's just leave it at that," Emmett smirked and left the room.

I shrugged and got ready.

_**Later…**_

Knock Knock

I heard some movements and saw Bella open the door eagerly with a smile on her face. My heart started to beat faster.

I wanted to say so many things to her there and then, to admit how I felt… But I wasn't sure she really _had_ feelings for me, and face it: I was too scared.

Boy, do I suck or what? I don't blame her if she doesn't like me. (A/N: Please don't hate me for Edward's lack of self-confidence … Remember, Bella has a plan…)

"Hello, Bella." I just greeted her softly.

"Hi yourself," she smiled widely.

"You look… amazing," I finally got out after a few minutes of staring.

But I was way wrong. She looked _stunning_, with her simple beauty and beautiful features which didn't need any makeup.

She was wearing a dark blue top, which looked perfect on her. A pair of jeans completed the outfit. Simple, yet elegant.

"You do, too," she replied, looking at me.

I wondered what she found in me. I was just wearing a simple shirt and some jeans.

"Come in, Edward," she opened the door wider. I noticed she had a… dreamy-like look on her face. But I'm probably wrong. Right?

"I brought some take-out," I said, holding the bags high.

She snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, um, good… Just put it on the table, please."

Minutes later, we finished eating all the food. We chatted constantly about our childhood memories.

Finally, it was time to study. As I scanned Bella's book, she made a suggestion.

"Why don't we use flashcards?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Say… strip flashcards?" Bella waggled her eyebrows.

My mouth dropped open and got red in the face. "Ah-ah um…"

"Relax," she laughed, though I thought I heard some regret in her voice. "I was just kidding. Come on, let's study."

Two hours later, it was time for me to leave.

"That was fun," Bella commented.

"Mm-hmm," I nodded. Then, I remembered something.

"Hey, Bella. Uh, never mind hanging out tomorrow."

I swear she looked disappointed.

"Because," I hurried on. "There's a carnival this week. Wanna come with us?"

"Sure!" Bella smiled. "By us you mean?..."

"Me, you, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie," he said.

"OK!" she said brightly. "Can't wait!"

I laughed at her eagerness.

"And," I continued. "There's a dance after the carnival. You, along with everyone else, should come."

"Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed happily.

"Whoa, Bella, calm down!" I teased.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Now, I really need to go," I reluctantly said.

Bella stood up, looking sad. We walked towards the door.

"Bye Edward," she said.

"Bye Bells… And one more thing," I whispered. "Things may happen sooner than you expect."

"Huh?" Confusion looked adorable on her.

"Just remember that," I said, stroking her cheek. She started smiling.

"And Edward? Some things unexpected will happen," she whispered, grasping my hand and pressing it against her lovely face.

"Now who's being all cryptic?" I teased.

"You are," she stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd, did anyone tell you that?" I laughed.

"Yes. You." Now, she also stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" I murmured softly to myself.

She bit her lip nervously. I saw a brief flash of hesitance cross her eyes. Fierce determination suddenly replaced it and she released my hand.

She cautiously came nearer to me, her expression unreadable.

My heart started beating faster.

Her face came closer to mine and I tilted my head towards her. We brought our faces closer and then-

_It's been the longest summer without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See somehow I can't forget you_

_After all that we'd been through_

We abruptly broke away. She had a sheepish expression on her face.

"Sorry Edward… I'll have to answer my phone…" Bella apologized awkwardly.

"I'll go now," I finally said.

"Bye," she said quickly.

I turned back and got out quickly. I shut the door, but instead of walking away, I stayed with my ear pressed against it. I wanted to know who interrupted us.

"Hello? Oh, Emmett, hi! No… He just went out… Yeah… It's fine." Bella laughed nervously. "No… Yeah… Bye Em."

I stalked away angrily. Damn Emmett! So that was what he meant by don't plan on winning it right now!

I quickly went to our dorm, bumping into people on the way, not bothering to say sorry.

I slammed the door open angrily.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Yeah, bro?" he walked in from my room. Seeing my fuming expression, he guessed the reason. "Is this about the call?"

"Yeah, this is about the call," I replied sarcastically. "You interrupted us!"

"Whoa. Seriously?" Emmett asked. "You guys kissed?"

"Was about to!" I seethed.

"Oh. Cool," he shrugged.

"What is so co-"

"I called there to ask Bella where Rosalie was! True, I was hoping to interrupt you guys, but that wasn't my main reason!" Emmett defended himself.

I calmed myself down. "So why did you ask Bella where I was?"

"Oh. As I said, I also hoped to interrupt you guys. When I heard Bella said you just left, I thought I didn't," he said.

"Did it ever occur to you that Bella might not tell you everything?"

He just shrugged. "As I said, I was looking for Rosalie."

"Emmett, you are _so _on. Time for payback!" I said devilishly.

"You're on!" he said confidently, rubbing his hands together.

Rolling my eyes, I went in my room and flopped on the bed, kicking my shoes off. I was daydreaming about Bella, when a question struck me:

Where was Alice and Jasper the whole time?

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the interrupted kiss, but it had to be done. This is just a filler chapter for the next one. And remember their cryptic lines! The song is **_**Better in Time**_**, btw. **

**I soooooo want to see the movie already!!! **

**And I have a question for you guys:**

**You are having a dream. You are running because you are being chased by five lions. Suddenly, you see a tree. You immediately climb it, only to see five deadly snakes around the branches. Now, the question is: What will you do to escape the lions and snakes?**

**Answer in your review! It's really easy; just analyze the question. The answer will be seen in the next chap. I will also have another question in the next chapter if someone gets the answer right.**

**Press the button!!!**

**Jen**


	6. Psychic Consultations

**OK, another update. And The Rogets and Sosot.w.i.l.i.g.h. got the right answers. Congrats! This chapter is dedicated to them! And since I just updated now, I would like to take this opportunity to say to everyone: I LOVED THE MOVIE! Especially the part with the baseball scene. But they placed **_**way **_**too much make up on them. Creepy… **

* * *

Starlight – Chapter 6: Psychic Consultations

_**On that day Edward was wondering about where they were…**_

Alice's POV:

"Jasper!" I hissed. "So, you're sure?"

"Yes, Alice. I am very sure. I have done everything and I am ready. I prepared everything carefully, set everything up, planned every single detail, and I have contacted her already," Jasper replied wearily.

"Good," I nodded, satisfied. "This Saturday will be the day for Bella."

_**Saturday…**_

Bella's POV:

"I love this place!" Rosalie shrieked.

"I totally agree with you!" I yelled.

"This is so amazing!" Jasper shouted above the noise.

"So you guys, you go away, shoo! We girls need some girl time," Alice directed.

"Ouch. I feel so unwanted," Emmett said mournfully. Edward also hung his head sadly.

"Stop that," Alice whacked their arms. "We'll meet later, OK? I have your numbers, and when we're all ready to be with you guys, we will just call you."

"Fine," Jasper said, looking directly at her.

I saw Alice nod discreetly and gave him a knowing look. Something _was_ up, and I planned on knowing what it was.

"Guys, lets go. We're clearly not wanted here," Edward said, pushing them away from us.

Alice steered us to the opposite direction, her arms around us.

"So, where are we going ladies? Any special plans?" Alice asked.

"I want to eat some cotton candy," I declared. "Yum."

"I want to play the games," Rosalie cut in. "I'm gonna win that cute teddy bear right there," she said, pointing to a huge brown bear."

"Why? Reminds you of Emmett?" I teased.

"Shut up," she giggled, smacking my back.

"We are going to that tent over there," Alice announced, pointing towards a mysterious purple tent at the far end of a corner.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"Wait- there's a little sign… Madam Zara's Fortune Telling," Rosalie read. She turned to Alice with a puzzled look on her face. "You want to go there?"

"Why not?" Alice shrugged. "It will be fun," she promised, smiling. Something in her smile made me wonder what was up.

"Fine, let's go," I finally consented.

"Yeah, but this better be not one of your tricks," Rosalie warned.

"I promise," she said. I noticed one of her hand was behind her back. Hey… Was she crossing her fingers?

Shaking my head, I went with them as we headed towards the little tent.

"Hello?" Alice called as she pushed the covers away.

"Ah, welcome my dears," a voice called out from nowhere.

"Where are you?" Rosalie called out in the darkness.

"Here."

`We all turned around to the direction of the voice to see an old woman sitting on a chair. In front of her was a small round table filled with psychic stuff- books, crystal balls, tarot cards- you name it, its there.

"I knew you would come here today, ladies. Bella, please get that chair behind you. Alice, sit here, next to me. Rosalie, there is a chair next to you and I suggest you sit there."

I gaped. "Ho- how did-"

Rosalie beat me to it. "How did you know our names?"

"I have many ways, my dear Rosalie. I knew you would be coming here," she said serenely.

I studied her closely to find out she really was old. She was about seventy, and her gray hair was tucked in a neat bun. Her frail shoulders looked weak, but her eyes, they were a vibrant green- which fondly reminded me of Edward.

"Madam Zara?" I said uncertainly.

"Yes, dear Bella, that is me," she replied.

I motioned to Alice to come closer to me. In one fluid movement, she was instantly by my side.

"Yes?" she cocked her head to one side.

"Alice…" I growled. "Why are we here? This old woman is creeping me out."

She opened her mouth to answer, but Madam Zara beat her.

"Bella, you must not be scared. You have nothing to worry about. You are safe here," she said, smiling.

"Not scared? Safe here? Why should I consider it safe to be with an old woman who is a complete stranger but knows my name?" I demanded hotly. "I'm out of here."

As I turned around, Alice grasped my arm and yanked me back.

"Bella, please. Give her a chance," Alice pleaded.

Under her pleading eyes, I just consented.

"Fine- but why I agreed to this, I have no idea," I said shortly.

"YAY!" Alice squealed. "Bella, I promise you, you will not regret this!" Her eyes told me she was telling the truth- but there was something mysterious- and much bigger- going on here.

"So, Bella, you go first. Rosalie next, then me," Alice said.

"Heyyyy…" I complained. "Why me?"

"Because I said so," Alice said firmly, pushing me down on the chair.

"Hmph." I started to pout.

The old, creepy lady pulled her chair so that we were face to face.

"Bella, what is your favorite color?"

"Green."

Wait- I was supposed to say blue! Guess Edward's face popped up that instant…

She got a deck of cards and separated them into three columns. "Now, pick one deck: The first one, the second, or third?"

"The second one," I replied uncertainly.

She got the top most card and looked at it.

"Ah," she said, her whole face breaking into a wide smile. "Cupid's arrow."

"Huh? What does Cupid have to do with this?" I asked.

"Cupid's arrow means that you are in love, and soon, that love will be returned."

"What the-"

"See Bella? I told you -you wouldn't regret this!" Alice bounced her seat, beaming happily.

"So I'm done?" I asked creepy lady.

"Yes- but one more thing. Remember, transformations. That is both a warning and a blessing. You may stand up now."

Standing up, I went to Rosalie.

"She is weird, man, _weird_!" I shook my head.

"Rosalie, it is your turn," she motioned with her hands.

"Wish me luck," she mouthed.

Giggling, I watched her as she sat down bravely.

"Rosalie, what is your favorite animal?"

"Bears."

"What is it that you like best in a face?"

"Dimples," she answered, smiling, showing off her own. But I bet she was thinking of Emmett.

"Ah, I see," psychic person said. "A huge bear of a man will sweep you off your feet, _really _soon."

Rosalie started giggling.

"Rosalie, you may sit with Bella. Alice? It is your turn."

"Fire away!" Alice said confidently.

"What is your favorite accent?"

"I love Southern accents!" she squealed happily. Jasper.

"And what color of eyes do you prefer?"

"Blue." (A/N: I'm not sure of Jasper's eye color. If it is wrong, please tell me so that I can correct it.)

"You, my dear Alice, are already in love. Someone Texan. And he is returning the favor."

Alice squealed happily, standing up.

"Girls, you may all leave now. Remember what I said. Remember what I said."

We all went out of there really quick. Once we were out of earshot, I started to talk. "Think it was for real or it was phony?"

"I'd say it was phony, but how did she know everything about us?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah- she knew our names. That was way creepy…" I shuddered.

"Yeah," Alice repeated.

"Guys, can we please stop talking about the psychic? I would really want to talk about another topic," I begged.

"Ooh!" Alice exclaimed. "I know!"

"What?" Rose and I chorused.

"Time to eat!" she sang.

"Now you're talking!" I approved.

We headed towards the cotton candy stand and bought one for each of us. After, we bought some sodas.

Slurping mine happily, I listened to Alice talk in her high soprano voice.

"Hey guys," she began. "I read this somewhere a week ago- where, I forgot. Anyway, it had these really cool romantic lines."

"Like?" I asked.

"So listen to this. The girl asks the guy, 'Do I ever cross your mind?' And the guy replies, 'No.' Then she says, 'Do you want me?' And he says 'No.' Then she says, 'If I left, would you miss me?' And, surprise, surprise, he says no."

"Ooh, this is good," I grinned.

"Hey, I know this!" Rose grinned. "May I continue?"

Alice nodded. "But I get to say the endings."

"OK," Rose agreed. "Then she says, 'Would you do anything for me?' And he says no again. And she asks, 'Would you live for me?'- You already know what he will say- no. Finally, she asks, 'What would you choose: me, or your life?' And he chooses his life."

"Heartbroken, the girl runs away," Alice continued. "The guy chases her and explains everything. 'The reason why you never cross my mind is because you are _always_ on my mind. The reason why I don't want you is because I _need_ you. And the reason why I wouldn't miss you if you left is because I would _die _if you left. The reason why I won't do anything for you is because I would do _everything_ for you. The reason why I won't live for you is because I would _die _for you. And the reason why I chose my life is because…" Alice paused dramatically. "_You are my life_.'"

"Wow. That was really corny," I said.

"Bella!" Alice frowned, insulted.

"Just kidding!" I grinned. "That really _was _romantic."

Alice beamed. "You really think so?"

"Yep," I said. "It was really romantic… but still corny."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice shook her head. "You are completely hopeless. When will you ever learn the language… of _love_?"

"Ugh, what about _never_?" I suggested.

Laughing, we all bought cans of soft drinks.

We were just walking around and we reached the … kissing booths.

I don't know about you, but I rally hate those. I saw a long line of girls with flirty expressions on their faces.

"Who's the guy?" I asked.

Alice looked hard. "I don't know who that is, but he sure is hot."

Craning my neck, I was able to get a better look.

"That's _Jacob _you idiot!" I hissed.

"What? It's that fool?" Rosalie demanded angrily.

"Come on," I muttered, dragging them away.

We reached the other side when I saw Rosalie tense beside me.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing…" Alice said nervously.

Following the direction of their gazes, I suddenly gasped.

My can fell down with a clatter as I ran away, holding back tears.

* * *

**Ooh… Cliffie. You'll learn more in the next chapter… So if you want me to update, you know what to do! You're all welcome to guess, and I'll see if you got it right. And no questions yet in this chapter, but the next one will have one! Any guesses on who'll win the bet? Vote in my poll in my profile! And on Christmas, I will post part two of Twilight Holidays, Christmas Carols! Oh yeah, and the answer is... you wake up! :D**

**Jen**


	7. Do the Dare

**Hello all my all lovely reviewers/ readers! Next time if you reply, please log in if you have an account, so I can reply. And I have a good excuse for not updating for a long time. I did part two and three of Twilight Holidays, so I couldn't work on any of my stories. You should see some of my stories; I haven't updated them for months! Hopefully, I still have some readers left. So here, a little chapter o keep you occupied.**

**Here are the replies for the anonymous reviews:**

_**Liberty - **_**Yeah, there are no vampires; it says so in the summary! All Human. **

**_Jayleen_- Thanx a lot!**

**_Montana- _Wow. Thanks a LOT. No one ever told me that before.**

**_Omnomnom- _First of all, you are so wrong. EDWARD IS NOT LIKE THAT. Wow, please don't review again. :P**

**

* * *

**

Starlight – Chapter 7: Do the Dare

Edward's POV:

"I love this place!" Rosalie shrieked.

"I totally agree with you!" Bella yelled.

"This is so amazing!" Jasper shouted above the noise.

"So you guys, you go away, shoo! We girls need some girl time," Alice directed.

"Ouch. I feel so unwanted," Emmett said mournfully. I also hung his head sadly, adding into the effect.

"Stop that," Alice whacked our arms. Ouch. For such a little pixie, she can hit hard. "We'll meet later, OK? I have your numbers, and when we're all ready to be with you guys, we will just call you."

"Fine," Jasper said, looking directly at her, as if sending a message.

What was up?

"Guys, lets go. We're clearly not wanted here," I said, pushing us away from them.

Alice steered them to the opposite direction, her arms around them.

Jasper, the shortest of all of us, swung his arms around mine and Emmett's shoulders and swung his feet back and forth, humming happily. So basically, he was hanging onto us. I stifled a laugh. Someone sure was happy. Emmett had a mischievous look in his eye and suddenly jerked his shoulder downwards. With a yelp, Jasper fell down and landed on his butt with a thump.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Jasper complained.

"It was itchy," Emmett lied pathetically, quickly scratching his shoulder.

Jasper stood up. "Because of that, you have to do something for me later."

"What ever man," Emmett replied breezily, obviously not caring. "I say we get some food. I'm starving."

"Yeah, we could feed you a whole truckload of grizzly bears and you'd still be hungry," I pointed out, rolling my eyes.

We got bought some popcorn- one for each of us. I was munching mine happily when we reached a Ferris wheel.

"Ooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh! I wanna ride this! I wanna ride! Please, please, please? Let's go ride it!" Emmett jumped up and down like a little baby.

"Sure," I shrugged. "Though it might get destroyed with your weight though…"

"Blah blah blah." He mimicked the way I said it, as he lined up to ride it. We just followed him. Later, we finally got to ride it. It moved slowly towards the top and we enjoyed the view. Well, as much as you could enjoy a view of a _carnival_ anyway. Jasper grasped the metal bars and looked around.

"Hey guys, let's go there later," Jasper said, pointing towards a little purple tent.

"Okay…" Jasper kinda threw me off sometimes.

"Why?" Emmett whined. "For all we know, a murderer could be hiding there."

"You have to do something for me," Jasper pointed out. "And I want to go there, so you guys are following me."

"Me too?" I asked.

"Yes, you," he said firmly.

Emmett stuck his head out. "HELLO WORLD! THIS IS EM-"

I frantically yanked him back in.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"There's a little space here." He moved and showed a little space behind his head.

"Don't do it again, Emmett!" Jasper warned him.

"OK."

He moved over to the railed area and pressed his face against them. "Hello people… Ooh! I see food!"

I regretted riding this with him. It went on like this for the rest of the ride. I was thankful when the ride ended.

I quickly walked out. Later, we reached some booths where you could play some games, and I quote, 'Win some BRRRRILLIANT prizes!'

But anyway.

Emmett wanted to play this one game, where you have to position this squirter thingie that you would operate. Press a button, and water would squirt out. There was a hole in the wall, and you had to aim for that all the time. I guess the one who could hit it the most would win.

We all paid and sat down, ready to play. A buzzer sounded and we started pressing the button, making sure it hit the hole. About a minute later, the game finished. And guess who won?

"Whoo! I win!" Emmett whooped. He strode forward to claim his prize. Seconds later, he came back, beaming proudly, a big brown teddy bear in hand.

"Uh, Em? What's up with the bear?" Jasper inquired politely.

"Yeah Em. What's up with the look alike?" I smirked.

"For your information, this bear happens to be for Rosalie," he informed us smugly.

"Ah. Hoping to win the bet?" Jasper asked.

"Yep. So far, I've had zero progress. Zero. Nada. Zip."

"Me too." I chimed in.

"Me three." Jasper nodded.

We spent some more time eating… courtesy of Emmett.

"Guys, can we go to that little tent now?" Jasper asked.

"You mean that one?" Emmett pointed towards a corner.

"Madam Zara's Fortune Telling," I read. "You want to go _there_?"

"Yeah. Why not? Why not just go there for fun?" Jasper defended himself.

We entered. A little woman sat in a chair in a corner. This was way strange.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper, please take a seat."

I gaped. How did she know our names?

"How-"

"You know our names? Cool!" Emmett crowed. Leave it to Emmett to find something freaky, well… cool.

"Jasper, I shall read your fortune first."

I studied the creepy lady, and found out that she was very old, frail and weak. But her eyes were like mine, green. Still bright for her age.

The whole thing was freaky. As we went out later, I was still confused with her mysteriousness.

"Man, Jazz, that was so cool! Are we famous or something? She knew our names!" Emmett was still hyper. I was freaked out, and Jasper was amazing calm about everything.

"That was so bogus," I declared.

"But she knew our names, and other facts about us," Jasper pointed out.

Oh yeah. Somehow, she knew about a 'slender dark haired girl'. Bella. And she kept on talking about love- for all of us. I tell you, it was freaky.

"I'm still hungry," Emmett muttered. "I want some ice cream. And hotdogs. And maybe some pizza…"

Later, our arms were packed with food. Emmett kept on talking, licking his ice cream happily. His face was really messy.

"Edward, are you a man?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked, confused. "What kind of a question is that?"

"So, I guess you're saying you are one. So I challenge you to a risky game that will challenge you and your skills. Are you up for a game of Truth or Dare?"

"What?" I exploded.

"I want to join!" Emmett said, waving his arm.

"Um, Emmett," I began, but it was too late. His ice cream fell from the cone and landed on the ground. "Bye ice cream… And no, we're not buying another one."

Emmett finally caught on to what I was saying and looked at the ice cream on the ground, a sad look on his face.

"Aw… he's gonna cry," Jasper teased. Emmett didn't respond, and Jasper got worried. "No seriously. You're not gonna cry… Are you?"

Emmett burst out laughing. "You- you should hav- have seen your face Jazz! You actually thought I was gonna cry!"

"Wait- back to the game," Jasper instructed. "OK, Edward, I dare you to line there."

I followed the direction of his gaze towards a … kissing booth.

"Why?" I asked.

"Coz you're a man!" Emmett mocked me.

"I'll show you," I said bravely as I lined up. Soon, it was my turn.

"Hi, I'm Kara," the girl smiled flirtatiously.

"Hi," I mumbled, desperately wishing I was somewhere else.

She leaned forward and kissed me hard, wrapping her arms around me. I struggled.

Soon, three things happened:

First, I heard a familiar gasp and a loud clatter.

Second, I broke free, pushing her away from me roughly.

Lastly, I saw a figure running away quickly. A figure that I knew.

My mind was able to function enough to register who that was.

_Bella._

I groaned. What have I done?

* * *

**You guys must really hate me now. Sorry, again. I won't be able to update for a month again due to two facts:**

**One, exams are coming up, and I have to study, and two, I have to update my other stories after. Check out my other stories while waiting!**

**I have a question: How did you and Twilight meet? My story: I saw the book months ago, but I read the back and was **_**Nah, it's a love story. OK, bye book. **_**Then a friend bought it and let me read it, and I have been addicted to it ever since.**

**Please review!!! I'm getting ready for the rotten tomatoes already. Please don't get so mad…Lessen the flames. :D**

**Jen**


	8. Breathless

**I'm back! I decided to give you guys one more update before I start updating my other stories. I have also noticed that the review count goes **_**way**_** down when you don't update for a long time. Unfortunately, school comes first, this is just for fun. :)**

**And I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new reviewers, soso.t.w.i.l.i.g.h., and . You guys are the best!!!**

* * *

Starlight- Chapter 8: Breathless

Bella's POV:

"Bella!"

I ignored the desperate voice. Instead, I ran faster, darting away from people. Frantically looking for a place to hide, I finally spotted a small tent with a sign saying 'BE BACK SOON'. It was the psychic's tent. I ran towards it, still managing to keep the tears from falling. What was with me?

I finally reached it. I pushed the flap and entered. It was still cluttered and dark, like the way it was a while ago. I made my way cautiously to one end. Feeling a hard corner, I leaned on it and slid down.

Finally, unable to hold it, tears streamed down my faced. I banged my head against the wall a lot of times. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why had I acted like that? Now _nothing_ will ever be the same with the two of us. I had acted irrationally, impulsively.

But then I guess that shows how much I feel about him.

I inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. I wiped my eyes with my hand. Luckily, I had persuaded Alice not to put any make up on me today. If not, mascara would have been trailing down my face already. Drawing my legs up, I wrapped my arms around them and rested my head on my knees. My tears stopped soon enough, but then a voice broke though the silence.

"Bella? Are you alright? - Wait, stupid question, of course you're not alright."

I looked up and managed a small smile.

"Bella…" Edward walked over and sat beside me, holding my hand. "I was so worried when you ran off like that. I was sure you tripped or something."

"Or something," I muttered. "Why'd you follow me? I thought you were enjoying yourself."

He looked like he had been slapped. Instantly regretting it, I blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

At the same time, he blurted, "Look, Bella-"

"Why don't you go first?" I offered.

"Look, it was Jasper who dared me to do that. After, Emmett was making jokes about how I wasn't man enough… I wanted to prove them wrong, so I did it. Only well… you were there, and I'm sorry." Edward hung his head.

"What?" I exclaimed, after hearing him. "It's not your fault! Look, I'm sorry I acted that way. I didn't know why I acted like that. I shouldn't have done that… I mean you can kiss anybody you like." It hurt to say that. Edward murmured something too low for me to hear.

"So, I'm really sorry for acting like that," I continued earnestly. "Friends?"

"Friends?" Edward echoed, deadpan.

"Or not…" I bit my lip. "Edward, do I ever cross your mind?"

Oh my God. I couldn't believe I was actually asking him this.

"Cross my mind," he repeated. "No."

I was stung, but I continued on anyway. "If I left, would you cry?"

"Me. Cry. Nope."

"Would you do anything for me?" I asked.

"No."

"Look, Edward… do you even want me?" I asked desperately.

"No."

"Edward… which do you chose: me or your life?"

"My life."

"So I guess you don't feel the same way about how I feel about you," I muttered quietly. I started to stand up, deeply hurt.

I was surprised when he started speaking. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back gently. "Bella, don't go. Look, you're always on my mind, that's why you never cross it. And if you left, I would die, so please don't." I smiled at this. "I would do everything for you, and I need you. Really, Bella. Had it never crossed _your_ mind that I might have heard of that before?"

"Wait- so- so…." I started to stammer, blushing. Why hadn't I ever considered that he might have known about that? Stupid.

He brought one hand up and stroked my cheek. Suddenly, it was like_ that_ day all over again.

"I want to try one thing. Stay still," he whispered. "Don't move."

I smiled again. Edward was changing… where did he get this confidence? I knew I needed to help him more though…

Then he kissed me.

It was so sweet. I loved his smell; I loved the tender way he kissed me… I loved him. I felt as if I could just do this forever, and just _be_ with Edward.

But too soon, we broke apart.

"Edward- I-" I was still breathless. But Edward interrupted me.

"Bella, _you are my life now._

* * *

**Aww… They finally get to kiss. Sweet! I know, this was short, but I didn't want to make it any longer. Oh yeah, I have a question:**

**You are being punished. You have to choose: Either stay in a room filled with red ants, or be in a room with 5 lions that haven't eaten in 5 years. Which room will you choose and why?**

**Answer's in the next chapter. This is really easy, just use your head :D Now please please please review! Review and I'll update...**

**Jen **


	9. She's Mine

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who answered my question last chapter, whether you got it right or wrong. The correct answer is the… lions! They haven't eaten for 5 years therefore they're already dead! Thanks to all who reviewed!**

* * *

Starlight- Chapter 9: She's Mine

Edward's POV:

"Bella, _you are my life now_," I blurted, not really thinking.

As soon as I said this, I regretted it. I didn't know why, but I did. I carefully waited for her reaction. But when it did happen, I was shocked; this wasn't the reaction I expected at all.

An adorable light blush spread on her cheeks, and her eyes widened. It reminded me of the first day I met her, when Emmett made that crack about her being hot. I started smiling wildly, ruining the mood.

'What is it?" Bella demanded awkwardly.

"I made you blush," I explained smugly. She smiled shyly. She looked so beautiful right then; I leaned right in and kissed her. Thankfully she kissed back. We kissed like this for a long time. Kissing Bella was a whole new experience. It was really different from kissing Jessica… Ugh. And it wouldn't have stopped if we weren't so rudely interrupted.

"I see it has happened sooner than I expected."

We broke apart, startled.

The old psychic smiled at us serenely from the entrance of the tent.

Beside me, Bella blushed. We had just been caught making out by an old lady.

"It's y- you," Bella stammered.

"What do you mean 'It's you'?" I asked. "You know her?"

"Yes," she replied. "In fact, she just read my fortune, and it involved-"

"Me," I finished.

She stared at me curiously. "How did you know?"

"She read mine too," I answered. "And it involved-"

"Me," Bella cut in. She looked at the psychic. "What the hell is going on?"

"It is not for me to answer, Bella. But a little piece of advice, if you may. Why don't you go to your friends? They're worried about where you are. Plus, they could use your help," she finished.

"Are they in trouble?" I asked instantly.

"Well, not exactly. But I advice you to go, now."

Bella stood up, obviously worried. "Do you know where they are?"

"At the same place you left them."

I stood up and we walked out. I turned around to get one last look at the psychic, but she was gone. Instead, I saw a piece of bright pink paper with writings on the ground which looked familiar. Picking it, I read it and stuffed it into my pocket grimly. This had been a setup. I just knew it.

"Edward?" Bella called impatiently.

"Coming," I said quickly, following her.

We quickly walked towards the last place we saw our friends: at the kissing booths. The walk was quiet, a little awkward tension between us.

But did I regret kissing her? Not a chance.

Soon, the booths came into my view. I saw Rosalie first, Emmett's arm wrapped possessively around her waist, expression foul. Alice was resting her head on Jasper's arm, both of them looking pissed.

My gaze travelled to the ones in front of them, who they were clearly speaking with.

I tensed.

So did Bella.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"This can't be happening," Bella groaned.

I was still shocked. "That's Seth." (A/N: If you forgot him, he's from chapter one. Seth was dumped by Alice.)

"That doesn't sound so bad," Bella disagreed.

"Well, she was editing when she told you the story," I said. "He was her first boyfriend."

"Yeah?" she challenged. "Think that's bad? Well, that girl over there is Joanna, the one who hurt Jasper, and the other guy is Jacob Black."

And just as he said his name, his head snapped up, and looked directly at me. His gaze shifted, and soon he was staring intently at Bella.

She gasped.

I hissed angrily. He's not getting Bella away from me.

_She's mine._

* * *

**Ooh… Jacob's there. OK, now I need your opinion. **

**First, should I make my chapters longer or shorter? Shorter chapters mean faster updates, though…**

**Second, Jacob is not going to be a major character in this story. But should I make him mean, or should he change, apologizing to Bella?**

**Come on guys! I need your opinions! Oh yeah, I have another question: Which one is correct, and why?**

**Eight and seven is sixteen.**

**Eight and seven are sixteen.**

**OK… sorry for the long author's note. Now please review!**

**Jen**


	10. Jealousy

**I haven't updated in forever! So here is a quick review of everything that has happened so far in this story:**

**Edward and is family move to another school and meet Bella. They become close, go on picnics, and they have a bet. Then they go to the carnival, and they kiss. Then… they see Seth, Joanna, and Jacob! **

**I really hope you people will still read this. So sorry for the long wait. And this is dedicated to DistractedButSerious, a great friend. A longer chapter for the long wait. :)**

**

* * *

**

Starlight – Chapter 10: Jealousy

Bella's POV:

I gasped.

Beside me, Edward hissed.

And I was staring into the dark eyes of Jacob Black.

"Hello there! You must be Edward Cullen!" My head snapped towards the source of the shrill voice. I winced. It was Joanna. It was too late, they have noticed. We couldn't escape. Having no other choice, we headed towards them.

"Hello," Edward said politely.

"You must be Bella," Seth said, ogling me. I glared at him.

"So!" Alice said perkily, though it was clearly forced. "Bella, Edward, this is Seth, Joanna, and… Jacob."

"Bella-" Jacob said gruffly.

"Hey," I said to Seth and Joanna, ignoring Jacob.

"Hey, long time no see!" Joanna ran her eyes over my outfit. "Oh my God, Belle, your shirt has like, a stain on it!"

I looked down, and sure enough, there was a stain. A _miniscule_ stain. And why can she _never_ get my name right? It's _Bella_, not Belle!

Remind me why Jasper even went out with her?

Seth came near me and ran his hand on my shoulder. I cringed. Was he trying to be seductive? Because he wasn't doing a good job at all. In fact, he was creeping me out.

Remind me again why Alice went out with this- this- _creep_?

"Want to see a movie with me?" he asked boldly.

"Uh, no thanks," I said, shrugging his hand off my shoulder. He removed it like it was nothing. He looked at Joanna.

"Come on, babe," he said. I looked at her to see her snuggling close to Edward.

"Please," I muttered.

"But why won't you go out with me to dinner?" she pouted. Edward looked annoyed.

"Look, Seth is waiting for you," he pointed. "You better go now."

Still pouting, she went to Seth and wrapped her arms around him. "Bye Edward." She winked at him, and walked away, her hips swaying.

"Oh my God!" I exploded. "I'm sorry, Jasper, but what were you thinking? Going out with a- a-"

"Look, she wasn't like that before," he explained, looking pained. "Ever since she started dating _Seth_, she's been like that."

"Wait- they're _dating_?" I asked incredulously. I received nods from everyone. Who would have known? I mean with Seth asking me out and her… _cuddling_ with Edward.

"I swear Jasper, that girl is _bad_ news," Edward muttered.

"You should have seen your face, Bella!" Emmett laughed. "You looked absolutely green!"

"Ooh! Bella's jealous!" Alice teased.

I made a face. "No I'm not!" I protested weakly. No one was convinced.

"Bella, I _really_ need to talk to you." I looked up in surprise. Crap. I forgot all about Jacob. He was still behind Rosalie, waiting.

"She doesn't need to talk to you, _dog_," Rosalie sneered. He cringed, but he ignored her.

"Come on, Bella," he pleaded. "It's important." I was going to refuse- an absolute _no_. But I had a mistake of looking into his face, and seeing the pained expression on it made me change my mind.

"Okay," I said. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"You don't have to, you know," Alice said worriedly.

"No, I _want_ to," I said. I gave them a smile. "Don't worry- I'll be alright." Well, at least I hope I _will_ be. "Now if you'll excuse us?" I looked at them expectantly. They walked away, but Edward stayed behind.

He grabbed Jacob's shoulder. "Don't you lay on finger on Bella," he hissed. "If you do…" he didn't bother to finish his threat.

"Geez, nice boyfriend you have there, Bells," he made a face. "Over protective, much?"

I turned pink. "He's not my boyfriend, Jacob." My face turned hard. "But at least he's protective- not like you, who actually does the beating."

He looked like he was slapped, but I wasn't sorry for saying it. "Look, Bella, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

I snorted. "Now, why do you think that I'm actually going to believe you?"

"I'm serious," he insisted. "I realized that I was wrong the whole time. I should have never… left you."

"Left is an _understatement_," I seethed.

He held his hands up in defeat. "Well, what can I do, Bells? I was a different person back then. I'm doing my best in apologizing here, and if you can't accept it, then I tried my best," he said sincerely.

I eyed him. "I forgive you… partially."

"Are you willing to… um… come back to me?" he asked uncertainly.

_Now_ I almost choked. "I'm sorry; Jacob, but I have Edward."

"You said he wasn't your boyfriend!" he accused.

"He isn't… yet." I blushed.

Jacob was quiet for a few seconds. "Okay, since your not coming back to me… can we be at least friends?"

"Friends," I echoed, trying to see how it sounded. I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Come here!" Jacob grinned widely and held his arms wide, wrapping me in a bear hug. I was happy. It reminded me of the days before he started the… abuses. I suddenly realized that I truly did forgive Jacob for everything.

For a few seconds, we just hugged each other, remembering the good times.

"Jacob," I choked after a while, my voice muffled by his tight hug. "Can't breathe."

"What did you say?" he asked, still not releasing me. Now this was getting ridiculous. I really couldn't breathe. I struggled, trying to push him off.

He laughed. "Chill Bells, I'm releasing- Oof!"

I fell to the ground, landing on my butt. "Ow," I mumbled, trying to stand up. I looked up…

… To see Edward and Jacob fighting. Oh… He must have tackled Jacob off me.

"I… told you… not to touch her!" Edward yelled between punches.

"I was just hugging her!" Jacob yelled, aiming a punch to Edward's stomach. "I was going to release her!"

"Yeah?" Edward challenged. "She was struggling to get out!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "GUYS! STOP IT!" I yelled angrily. "EDWARD AND JACOB, STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS!"

"Not until he pays," Edward growled, hitting Jacob. Jacob didn't even acknowledge me; he was concentrating on hurting Edward. A crowd was now forming, watching the fight.

"Alice!" I yelled, looking desperate. "How do you make them stop?"

Alice shrugged, looking worried. "Emmett, don't just stand there!" she ordered.

He sighed. "Okay." He was about to break up the fight when two huge men came over. Uh-oh. Looks like the fight was big enough to call the attention of the security guards.

Edward and Jacob froze in mid punch.

"Everything all right in here?" one of them asked. Edward and Jacob immediately stood up straight.

"Um… it's alright, officers," Edward said smoothly, smiling at him.

They gave them steely glares. "One more fight- and you guys are out." They walked away, the crowd parting to give way.

"What was wrong with you guys?" I exploded angrily.

"He lunged at me," Jake accused Edward.

"Only because you wouldn't let go of her!" Edward yelled at him.

"Looks like they're fighting over you," Rosalie whispered. I shot her a Look.

"Jacob was about to," I explained to them. They were acting like kids! "Now please say sorry to each other."

Rosalie and Alice burst into giggles. Emmett and Jasper were doing their best to hide their laughter. Edward and Jacob looked outrage.

"No way! Are you out of your mind?" Jacob said indignantly. I glared at him. "Sheesh," he muttered. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for not releasing Bella and provoking your short temper and over protectiveness, causing you to attack me."

Edward growled.

"Fine, fine. Sorry Edward." Now he looked truly sorry.

"I'm sorry Jacob, for attacking you," Edward said. "I can't believe this," he muttered.

"Thank you," I said, relieved. "Now Jacob, please go now."

"But you said we were friends!" he protested.

"We are." I paused. "Okay, I will give you my email address, and we can keep in touch that way."

He nodded slowly as I rattled it off.

"Bye Bella," he said, walking away. "Remember, I'm not giving up on you."

"Now for you, mister," I said, poking Edward's chest, "you shouldn't go attacking people, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, but I could see the humor in his eyes. I could see he was enjoying this.

"Wow, this was a _long _day," Alice said. (A/N: It sure is. Five chapters!)

"But it's about to get longer…" Rosalie continued, both of them staring at me.

"Guys… what are you planning?" I said carefully.

"There's a dance tonight, remember?" Alice said; a wicked glint in her eyes.

Oh no… I think I know what they're planning.

"It's Bella Barbie time!" they yelled together.

Help me.

* * *

**Poor Bella. I'm evil. Now can you still remember all the things the psychic said? Including the little pink paper? And the bet? Well, you should. They will be explained later in this story. And the answer to the last chapter's question is… none! Eight and seven equals fifteen, not sixteen! Now for this chapter's question:**

**How many animals did Moses bring to the boat?**

**This is really easy you guys! Good news: Starting next week, I will be able to update a LOT more, since school is over! YAY! Now please review! Press the pretty button…**

**Jen**


	11. It's Bella Barbie Time!

**There was some confusion about the last chapter; sorry about that. :) I updated chapter 10, but there was the author's note, and I forgot about that, so I deleted the chapter 11 and replaced it. Hope that clears things up. Thanks to **_**SenseandSensibility,**_** who helped me with this chapter and gave me their outfits and the funny letter. Chapter's dedicated to her and to XFrozenEclipseX for telling me to update. :)**

* * *

Starlight – Chapter 11: It's Bella Barbie Time!

Bella's POV:

Bella Barbie Time sucks.

No, wait. That is a _big _understatement. Bella Barbie Time is my personal _hell on earth_.

But nobody's complaining.

Except me.

"Alice, is that really necessary?" I complained as she rubbed some stuff on my face.

"Yes, Bella. Foundation is necessary," she replied patiently.

I fell silent as she continued her work. Meanwhile, Rosalie was giving me a manicure.

"Guys, seriously, are this needed?" I managed to ask while Alice placed some blush on my cheeks. "Aren't you going a little bit overboard? I mean, it's just a dance."

"Not just _any_ dance," Alice said matter-of-factly. "This is _the_ party. I got an invitation for it from a… _friend_ about a week ago."

"Can I see it?" I asked eagerly, curious about her tone when she said the word _friend_.

"Later, once we're done with your makeup," she said.

I sulked. A while later, I continued complaining. "Don't you have to put your own makeup?" I asked them.

Rosalie smirked. "Bella, before ten minutes are up, our faces are fully made up."

'We're experts," Alice added. She had now proceeded to putting some eye shadow.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, causing Alice to smack my head.

Later, Rosalie continued on my feet. I resisted shoving my feet to her face while she did my pedicure. It caused me to giggle. My laughter was cut short when I let out a shriek.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Are you trying to blind me?"

They snickered. "Yeah, Bells. We're trying to blind you with mascara. Real smart of us."

"I knew that," I bluffed, blushing at my stupidity as she continued on applying it. Minutes after, Rosalie was finished and she started preparing her outfit. Alice wasn't finished with her 'mission' yet. "Alice," I began.

"Don't talk," she interrupted me. "I'm putting on lipstick, and unless you want to look like a clown, I suggest no talking." Her eyes twinkled. "After all, don't you want your lips to look extra good tonight? Kissable? You'll be doing my brother a favor if you keep quiet."

I fell silent as I felt a blush trough my cheeks. A minute after, _thankfully, _Alice finally finished.

"All done," she announced.

"Hallelujah!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. Alice shook her head.

"Can I see the letter?" I asked. "Please? Pretty please?"

Alice glared at me. "You don't forget easily," she muttered, opening a drawer. She pulled out a blue envelope and opened it.

She started reading. "Dear Alice," she started, putting on a British accent.

"He's British?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "How did you know that it's a _he_? Anyway, he's not. I'm just reading it like that since its more fun. Now keep quiet! Dear Alice, my soon- I mean, Dear Alice, I, Maxwell Gregory Jones Williams, invite you to my very super duper very superb fantastically awesome party. Thanks in advance! Be free to bring anyone with you."

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"No," she replied abruptly, putting it back in the drawer. "I have to change now." She got a dress and went in the bathroom just as Rosalie went out.

'What's up with the little pixie?" she asked curiously.

I smiled slyly as I quietly got the envelope out. "This." I held it up and her eyes grew large.

"So that's where she hid it!" she exclaimed. She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oops… Let me see!"

I opened it and read the letter silently.

_Dear Alice, __my soon to be girlfriend__,_

_I, Maxwell Gregory Jones Williams, invite you to my very super duper very superb fantastically awesome party. Tainks in advance! Be free to bring anyone with you._

_Love,_

_Maxie_

_P.S. - The party will be Maxtastic with you there. ;)_

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

We stared at each other, our eyes huge. Rosalie let out a squeal. "Alice has an admirer!"

"I have a what?" Alice said angrily from the door, her hands on her hips. "You got it after I told you not to?" She grabbed it from my hands and stuffed it in her drawer.

"Why are you so mad?" Rosalie asked, concerned.

Alice took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that this guy has been bothering me, and I don't like him!"

"Well, you have good taste. Did you see how he spelled thanks? T-A-I-N-K-S." I smirked. "Is he even educated?"

"Ha ha," Rosalie said dryly. "Why are you attending anyway?"

"Because his parties are awesome," she admitted. I snorted. Typical Alice. "We'll talk about him later. You still need to change, and we still need to put on makeup."

Rolling my eyes, I got my dress and changed, careful not to ruin their work. I didn't want to endure it again. Once I finished and went out, all their faces were all made up. They then proceeded to style my hair.

"Ow!" I yelped as Alice tried to detangle my hair.

"Should we bring the tranquilizer?" Rosalie asked gravely.

"I'm shutting up now," I instantly replied.

I hummed a song quietly until they finished.

"Now… look in the mirror!" I did, and I gasped, since I looked… well, beautiful was the only word to describe myself. I didn't look so boring anymore. They did a great job; I have to give them that.

We were all finished with a few minutes to spare.

"Well, guys, remember a certain bet we had?" Alice brought up.

"Yeah! And-"

"Knock knock!" We heard loud banging.

"Emmett is so immature," Alice muttered.

"But he's cute immature," Rosalie interjected.

Alice shrugged. "True. But I give you a week before you get annoyed." Rosalie just stuck her tongue out.

"Wait guys," I said slyly. Raising my voice, I called out, "Who's there?"

There was a pause. "Justine!"

"Justine?" I repeated. I looked at the girls. "Isn't that Emmett?"

"Justine who?" Alice called.

"We're just in time to get you girls. Now are you going to open the door or do you want us to be late?" Edward asked.

'Fine, fine." Alice looked at us. "Go hide in the bathroom and come out when I tell you to." Rosalie and I quickly walked. In there, I heard the door open and Alice greet them.

"Hi Alice," Jasper said.

"Where's Rosalie?" Emmett boomed. At the same time, Edward asked, "Where's Bella?"

"Girls! They're calling for you!" Alice yelled.

"I think this is our cue," Rosalie whispered. She went out, and I followed behind.

I saw the guys and my eyes widened. They looked so handsome and… perfect, all wearing a tux. I did the mistake of looking in Edward's eyes. I got lost in them immediately.

"Ahem." Alice cleared her throat. "Bella? Edward? Stop drooling at each other. We have to go now," she teased. I actually checked if there was drool coming out. That has happened before…

We went out and got in the limo waiting for us. Yes, _limo_. (A/N: It first came out as '_We went out and got in the lime waiting for us'._)

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered. I instantly blushed. Okay, something is wrong with me. It's supposed to be Edward who blushes, not me!

"Thanks," I whispered. I was wearing a dark blue dress with thin spaghetti straps. It reached my ankles, and it had a flowy skirt.

"You look handsome, too." He instantly turned red. Ha! Who's blushing now?

"So tell me, what is Bella Barbie time? You never told me what it meant," he said.

I sighed. "It is when Alice and Rosalie dress me up and place a lot of make up on me like a Barbie doll."

He laughed. "I'll have to thank them. They did a great job on you. You look really amazing."

"Yeah, but next to them, I still look kind of plain," I said, feeling a little insecure. Sure, I was popular, but that didn't mean I'm super confident all the time. Alice was wearing a short black dress with cut outs, showing her pale skin. Rosalie was wearing a bright red dress with a plunging neckline. It was extremely tight, showing off her statuesque figure.

"No you don't," he disagreed, kissing my cheek. "You look just as beautiful as them. The most beautiful, even."

"Stop flattering me," I laughed, feeling embarrassed.

He looked baffled. "I'm not flattering you. I'm merely stating the truth."

Okay…

"Hey Alice," I said, trying to avoid looking at Edward, since my cheeks were now flaming. "You promised to tell me more about 'Maxie'."

"Oh yeah." She grimaced. "I met him in a party, and he has kept on annoying me since."

"He has?" Jasper cut in, sounding mad.

Alice looked alarmed. I couldn't blame her, since it was not a good idea to get on Jasper's bad side. "Not really," she assured him. "Just the occasional party invitation and such."

He calmed down a little bit. "If you say so," he said, not entirely convinced.

"Rosalie?" I suddenly said, since I never heard her speak during the ride. I remembered she sat in the back seat with Emmett… and I did the mistake of looking back.

"My eyes!" I yelled. Rosalie and Emmett were making out.

Jasper also looked back. "Get a room!" he yelled. They finally heard us and broke away. Rosalie blushed brightly and quickly smoothed her hair and dress.

"What happened back there?" Alice raised a brow.

Rosalie looked panicked. "I can explain…"

I started to giggle. "Emmett… you look like a clown!" It was true, too. He had lipstick on his face. He quickly wiped it off.

"Who started it?" Edward waggled his eyebrows.

"Guilty," Rosalie smiled sheepishly. "But he was so cute…"

"I am?" Emmett perked.

Rosalie groaned. "Now see what you made me say? Now it's in his thick head!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, but we're here," our chauffeur interrupted.

We stepped out of the limo. I gasped as I saw the huge building in where the party was held.

"Whoa… Maxie is one rich dude," I gaped.

"Alice, you should really go out with him." Rosalie suggested.

"No thank you," Alice sniffed. Her voice dropped into a whisper. "I have Jasper, you idiot! Why don't _you_ go date him?"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked. "But I have Emmett, if that little show didn't prove it. What about you Bella?"

This is stupid. We're telling each other to date this stupid guy!

"Um, no thanks. I like my men educated." I laughed. "Besides, what would Edward say?"

"So I take it you and Edward are getting along together?" Alice asked me.

"Well…" I blushed slightly. "I have a confession to make _later_. Not now, or else you'll never end with the teasing."

Rosalie looked intrigued, while Alice didn't look surprised. Does she know? No… that's impossible. Is it?

* * *

**I'm sorry if the story seems kind of unrealistic, but this is just **_**fiction, **_**and done just for the fun of it**_**. **_**The answer to last chapter's question: none. All of you got it correct! It was Noah, not Moses. Moses is, and I quote, 'The dude in the basket' from Mrs-Cullen-410. That cracked me up. :) This chapter's question:**

**A security guard was working a night shift. His boss was going to travel to another country the next day. On that day he was about to fly out, the guard told him not to, since he had a dream that the plane he is going to ride will crash. The boss didn't go, and the plane did crash. That very day, the boss fired the guard. Why did he do that?  
**

**Think you can answer that? Please review!**

**Jen**

**P.S.- Today is our graduation! Aaahh!!!!!! **


	12. Maxie

**I was supposed to update this story days ago, but then I had to write another chapter for Twilight Holidays… you know, April Fool's Day? The title of the chapter is 'Twilight Down the Toilet'. Please check it out. :) Then you'll also know why I have that unusual title…**

**Oh yeah, I noticed I had reached a hundred reviews! Wow, thanks guys! This is dedicated to the 100****th**** reviewer… whoever you are. Do you think this story can reach two hundred?**

* * *

Starlight – Chapter 12: Maxie

Bella's POV:

I shuddered. Alice giggled at my obvious discomfort.

"I don't blame you, Bella," Rosalie laughed. "Maxie is one… ugh." She shuddered also.

We were back at our rooms after the party. It was an amazing party. The only problem was the guy who hosted it. Maxie was short and fat. Not to mention middle-aged. He was balding, and wore gold rings on almost all his fingers. He had this gravely voice and the most important of all, Maxie was creepy. He was like this paedophile. He was very annoying, and he spent almost all his time hitting on Alice. After she refused to dance with him, he started hitting on me and Rosalie. Soon, the boys stepped in.

"You know, it was kind of useless dressing up," I said. "Bella Barbie Time was useless!"

"Yeah, considering that jerk," Alice muttered. She was the angriest of all, since it was her whom he bothered the most.

_**Flashback…**_

"_For the last time, Max, no!" Alice almost yelled it._

"_Come on," he coaxed. "Don't you want to dance with me?"_

"_NO!" She had already danced with him twice, and he was pushing it._

"_Why? Is there another guy?" he guessed._

_Alice glared icily at him. "Yes, there is."_

"_So?" He shrugged. "Dump him," he suggested cockily._

"_How dare you say that?" she yelled. She stepped forward and slapped him on the face. The other guests were trying hard not to stare._

_Maxie just shook his head. "You will realize how much you miss later, but then it will be too late." With that, he disappeared into the crowd._

_**End of flashback…**_

"Did my slap leave a mark?" Alice suddenly asked.

"Yeah, it did," I said. "I noticed it while he was bugging me."

"Ooh! Tell us about it," Alice said eagerly.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Dance with me," he persuaded._

_I took a step back. "No thank you."_

_He shrugged. "Your loss… but why, may I ask?"_

"_Because I have Ed- another guy, that's why. And no, I'm not dumping him."_

"_I never told you to dump him," he said slyly._

"_According to Alice, you did," I retorted icily._

"_Well… you can just leave him for a while…"_

_I got so mad at his cockiness, I stepped forward and slapped him on he other cheek._

"_You girls just don't get it," he muttered, disappearing._

_**End of flashback…**_

"You also slapped him?" Alice gasped for air as she almost choked with laughter.

"Yeah," I admitted. "It felt so good."

"I know the feeling," Rosalie chimed in.

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I also slapped him," she confessed, before bursting in laughter.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Rosalie, isn't it? Well, that suits you well. You're as pretty as a rose," he flattered her._

"_What do you want? Guys don't flatter you for nothing," she replied instantly, direct to the point._

"_Very correct," he said. "Rosalie, may I have this dance?"_

_She sighed. "I can't believe this is happening to me," she muttered._

"_I beg your pardon?" Maxie asked._

"_I said that I won't dance with you, and don't bother asking me again," she told him._

"_Come on…," he winked._

"_You arrogant jerk!" she yelled, slapping him and walking away angrily._

_**End of Flashback…**_

I giggled. "Ah, those were the times…"

"I loved it when the guys stepped in," Alice smiled dreamily.

"And then we were kicked out," Rosalie interrupted.

"We weren't kicked out," Alice disagreed.

"Yes, we were," I said.

_**Flashback…**_

"_This is…" I spluttered, unable to find the correct word._

"_Unacceptable!" Rosalie interrupted._

"_I can't believe he treats us like this!" Alice complained. We were talking in a secluded corner. "We have to go."_

"_I agree. We need to leave," I said, even though I felt sad because I barely spent time with Edward. We got to dance once before Maxie interrupted us. Then, he started hitting on me. I looked for Edward, but he was talking with Emmett and Jasper. Now, we're planning to leave._

"_Before it gets any worse," Rosalie agreed. She paused. "But how?"_

"_We walk out the doors?" I said sarcastically. She just nodded. "Let's go get the boys." We found them talking to themselves._

"_We have to leave," I said. They just nodded; no questions. I guess they saw our little 'scenes'…_

_We were about to leave when Maxie saw us. "Hello!" he greeted us warmly. I rolled my eyes._

_Jasper looked at him. "Don't mess with us," he said quietly._

_Maxie looked at him. Then, he looked at Edward and Emmett. _

"_These are your guys?" he asked in disbelief, not noticing Emmett's muscles. Emmett was now restraining himself from attacking Maxie. I wanted him to, since he could easily take him._

"_Why, is there a problem?" Edward asked coolly._

"_No," he said, clearly lying. "Well, enjoy the party, now." He turned around, about to leave._

_Emmett couldn't restrain himself anymore. He stepped forward and grabbed Maxie's collar and whirled him around. Maxie paled, noticing Emmett's muscles for the first time._

"_Listen… punk," he growled. I stifled a giggle. It sounded like a corny line from a bad movie. "Don't mess with us, and I suggest you leave us alone from now on. If you don't, we'll come for you, we promise." Edward and Jasper nodded in agreement. Emmett flexed his arm and you could see the visible muscles straining under his tux._

_Maxie paled and nodded slowly. By then, we had attracted quite a large crowd, but they weren't close enough to hear us. Guess they were also scared of Emmett. I almost laughed at that. Emmett was cute and cuddly like a teddy bear, funny too, but if you didn't know him, I guess you will react like that also._

"_Please leave now," Maxie said in that creepy voice of his._

"_You can't ask us to leave," Alice said stiffly._

"_Well, then I may have to call security," he interrupted._

"_I'm not yet done speaking," she said coldly. "You can't ask us to leave since we were already leaving, but _you_ had to come and ruin it. Goodbye, Max, and I never want to see you again." Her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. As we stepped outside, you could hear the chattering of the other guests, gossiping about what they just witnessed._

_**End of flashback…**_

"You know, Alice, I think we all did you a favor. I bet that Maxie will never call you, invite you to a party… never contact you actually."

She sighed. "I hope so."

"Speaking of bets…" Rosalie's eyes twinkled.

"The Bet on Love…" I said in an awed voice.

Alice smacked my arm. "Stop fooling around."

"Sorry," I giggled.

"Now," Alice said. "We shall see who have won the bet."

"I did!" I blurted.

At the same time, Rosalie yelled, "Me!"

"Actually," Alice cut in calmly. "Nobody won."

* * *

**Finally! I was planning that twist the whole time! I suggest that you skim the story again, so you can remember it better, especially the part when they had the bet. But it's okay if you don't too. :) The answer to the last question is: He's a security guard working the night shift, right? How could he have had the dream if he hadn't fallen asleep? That's why the boss fired him. This chapter's question:**

**There is a place where you can't take pictures of people with wooden legs. Why is that?**

**Answer will be in the next chapter. Please remember to check out Twilight Down the Toilet. I also have this one-shot titled Moonlight. It's a comedy where Bella is a princess who wants the moon, and King Carlisle asks everyone how to get it. But then they say that it's an egg, it's pasted in the sky; it's made of green cheese… you get the picture. But then a court jester helps him…*cough* Edward *cough*. It's comedy/romance/fantasy. **

**Please review! The next update will be quick, I promise. :D **

**Jen**


	13. Those Three Simple Words

**Hey! This is probably one of my quickest updates... and it will always be like this for a while, due to a fact called No School. Isn't that just awesome? :D**

* * *

Starlight - Chapter 13: Those Three Simple Words

Bella's POV:

"Just what do you mean by nobody won?" Rosalie demanded. "I'm supposed to win!"

"Actually Rosalie, I did," I told her quietly. "Back at the carnival."

Her eyes bugged open. "What?" she screeched.

"Guys!" Alice yelled, trying to get us in control. "That's what I'm talking about! There _is no bet_! This was just... um... I guess 'scam' would be the best way to describe it."

We both faced her. "You have one minute to explain yourself," Rosalie said.

"Listen... uh... okay, Bella, I know you kissed Edward back at the psychic's tent," Alice said.

"_What?_" Now I was the one who screeched. "How did you know? I never told you! Did I?"

"No... But seriously? You did? Then you did win after all," Rosalie mused.

"I told you, _there is no bet_!" Alice yelled in frustration. "It was just a way to get you guys together! And Bella, do you know how I knew about the kiss? It's because Jasper has-"

"What does _my brother _have to do with this?" Rosalie interrupted.

Alice took a deep breath. "Actually... everything."

"Explain," Rosalie demanded.

"Look... I think we should call the guys. They're just as involved, too," Alice said timidly.

"Alice... you just better explain _everything_, or I'm going to really regret meeting you in the first place," I muttered.

"Trust me... I will," she said.

-0-

"Can't we just talk about this tomorrow?" Emmett groaned. "Can it be _that _important that you need to wake me up?

"It is for us," Rosalie said. I nodded as I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and he placed his arm around me.

Alice faced us, Jasper beside her.

She started speaking. "You know how we all met here when we transferred? But in our case, we met a long time ago. I met Jasper in summer camp three years ago."

"We had a relationship," Jasper continued. "But as the camp ended, so did it. We lost touch, and we have never met again until that day."

I progressed this information.

"Now... I knew that Edward liked Bella," Jasper said. "If not always talking about her proved it. But I also knew that he would be too shy to ever ask her out. I knew that they will never be together." I sneaked a look at Edward, and he was blushing crimson, staring straight ahead, and avoiding me.

"So Jasper told me about it," Alice continued. "And I told him that Bella liked him too." Hey... did she just say that to everyone? Now I was the one avoiding Edward's gaze. "I also knew about how Emmett and Rosalie liked each other, but they would never accept it, especially Rosalie." I heard Rosalie sniff defiantly. "So we decided to play matchmaker. I thought of having a bet. Jasper challenged the boys while I challenged you girls."

"Is this true?" I whispered.

"Yeah, pretty much everything she said," Edward whispered back.

"Then we learned there was a carnival. I have a friend whose mother is a 'psychic' that works in carnivals. I contacted her and gave her a list of things to say to all of you," Jasper admitted. "That's how she knew your names."

"The pink paper," Edward realized.

"Yeah... that was mine," Alice spoke. "I wrote my phone number there in case she had to contact us. And when I saw the exes, I told her to go to you guys, to 'rescue' us. I saw you run into her tent, so she went there directly, in time to see you kiss. She told Jasper about it later... she also said she lost the paper with my phone number, so she had to ask her son for Jasper's number. So that's how I knew about it, Bella."

"You're a genius, Alice, I have to give you that," I said.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"That day when we had the bet, you immediately disappeared after we did it. Were you meeting Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was," she admitted. "He was telling me how it went with the guys."

"Wait," Rosalie interrupted. "I have a question. You guys got together before anyone of us kissed, right?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"So you won the bet," Rosalie sighed.

"For the last time, _there is no bet_!" Alice yelled, almost red in the face.

Rosalie giggled. "I know. I just wanted you annoy you."

"Not funny, Rosalie!" she growled.

"Now, can we go back?" Edward asked. "Yeah," Alice nodded. "We're just sorry we had to trick you like that. But it was worth it, right?"

"Wrong," Rosalie said. "Look." I turned around to see Emmett asleep, leaning on her.

"Aww... Little Emmett's asleep," I cooed. He shifted and started thumb sucking. That was a funny sight. A grown man, _thumb sucking_? "Wait- so he never heard your explanation since he fell asleep?"

"I guess not," Alice shrugged. "Never mind. I don't think he needs to know. I think he can live without the knowledge of it."

"He looks so cute!" I giggled.

"Don't wake him!" Alice warned. "Let me take a picture first. You never know when a little blackmail is needed." She got her camera and snapped a picture. I looked at the screen. Emmett looked so peaceful and innocent, snuggled up against Rosalie, thumb in his mouth. Plus, he was wearing his teddy bear pajamas, and he had a night cap on his head. Rosalie looked like she was being tortured while he looked like a guy who was stuck in childhood.

"I think you guys should just sleep here," I said. "You can crash on the couches."

"Thanks," Jasper yawned. 'I think we might just do that."

"What about me?" Rosalie yelped. Just then, Emmett shifted so he was leaning on the couch, and his arm around Rosalie. She smiled as she snuggled against him. "You know what? I'll just sleep here... One of you go sleep on my bed..."

"I'll just sleep on this couch," Edward murmured, kicking his shoes off.

"No, you go sleep on Rosalie's bed," Alice ordered. Hey... what was she doing? Her bed was right next to mine.

"But-" He couldn't finish his protest.

"I said _go_," Alice repeated.

He shrugged and went in our room. I pointed to him where Rosalie's bed was and I went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, I went out, ready to sleep. I froze in shock as I saw Edward on _my _bed. A few seconds after, I regained control over my legs. I decided to just sleep on Rosalie's bed. As I sat on her bed, Edward turned around and faced me.

'Why aren't you sleeping in your bed?" he asked sleepily as he shifted to the side. "Come here, there's still enough space. Don't worry; I won't kill you in your sleep."

I nervously got in beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Goodnight love," he murmured.

"G'night," I murmured sleepily.

With Edward beside me, I fell asleep immediately in his arms.

___________________________________________________________

Edward's POV:

I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. I looked around. This isn't my room... where was I? I looked down to see my beautiful angel sleeping peacefully. Then I remembered. What happened was real; it wasn't just some wacky dream.

But what woke me up?

I tried to go back to sleep when I heard some noise.

"No..." Bella mumbled.

She sleep talked! So that woke me up. I waited for more.

"Maxie... no... Bastard... go to hell!" She fell silent for a few seconds. "Psychic... scary... Jasper...Alice...why?" I guess she was dreaming about what happened today.

"Edward..." she mumbled my name. "Beautiful green eyes..."

"I love your brown eyes too," I whispered. I felt silly talking to someone who's asleep.

"I love you, Edward......"

I smiled. She loved me. She loved me. I felt like screaming with joy. Those three simple words... they made me feel _whole._

"I love you, Bella, love. And I will_, forever_."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Did you expect the twist I added with Alice and Jasper? :D **

**Lately, I've noticed that the reviews have gone down... Is it because of the slow updates? Or is the story getting boring and too dragging? Please tell me so I will be able to improve my writing! I'll have quicker updates, though. The story's almost done... just one more twist, and then it's the end. :( But I think it will take plenty of chapters to do the last twist... **

**Answer to last chapter's question: You use cameras, not wooden legs! This chapter's question:**

**How many times can you subtract 5 from 25?**

**Please review!!! :D**

**Jen**


	14. Secrets

**Thanks for all of your reviews! Special mention goes to SweetNonsense and celine-twilight-addict and Soso.t.w.i.l.i.g.h.. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having writer's block… it sucks. I wanted to add a few more stuff before the final twist.**

* * *

Starlight – Chapter 14: Secrets

Bella's POV:

"Come on, Bells!" Emmett pleaded. "One more? Please?"

"Emmett, she already said no. What part of _no_ don't you understand?" Edward said, playing the protective boyfriend.

I smiled at him. It still felt surreal that _I, _Bella Swan, had a boyfriend. Plus, _Edward Cullen? _I was very lucky. It had been a few months since our first kiss. The day after that, Edward had kept on grinning at me for no reason. I always asked him why, but he never answered. He just kept on telling me, 'Someday, you will know." And I'm still waiting.

"Oh Edward, relax." I looked at Emmett. "One last," I allowed.

"Yay!" he cheered.

"Baby," Rosalie and Alice muttered together.

"Okay, Bella. Truth… or _dare_?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at his silliness. "Dare."

He rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Dare… hmm… okay, Bella, I dare you to go shopping with Alice later."

My eyes bugged open. "Over my dead body," I stated. "Fine- I pick truth." I prepared myself for whatever embarrassing secret he would make me spill.

"I told you she'd say that," Jasper nudged Emmett. He made a face at Jasper.

"Truth… okay, what was your first reaction when you saw Edward for he very first time?" he questioned.

"That's easy." I smiled. "I have a better idea- I'll just tell you my reaction for all of you."

"This will be good," Alice murmured.

"I thought that Alice was cute and pixie-like," I began. She smiled smugly at us. "I looked at Emmett, and I went, 'Whoa, he's huge! He's like, enormous'!" Emmett laughed at this one, along with us.

"What about me?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm getting to that," I murmured. "When I first saw Edward… I thought you looked uncomfortable and shy. Then I looked in your eyes… it was a vibrant green…" I got lost in my daydreams. I heard Jasper making gagging noises, causing Alice to smack his head. I continued. "But all in all, I thought you all looked stunning."

"Why thank you," Emmett bowed. I moved so that my head was resting on Edward's shoulder while we both leaned on the bed.

"Are my eyes really a 'vibrant green'?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Yeah," I whispered, blushing. I had made an observation. Lately, it had been me who blushed a lot. It was like Edward passed his shyness to me. Hmph.

Alice stretched from her position, which was Jasper's lap. "I'm bored," she complained. "We've been doing this for an hour already. I want to do something else."

"Me too," I echoed.

"What do you propose we do?" Jasper asked us. Emmett cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Edward.

"Emmett, shut up," he said, embarrassed.

"What's the matter?" I tilted my head so I was looking into his green eyes.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Yeah right," Emmett muttered. "You're a big fat lia-"

He shut up when Jasper threw a pillow on his face.

"He can never keep a secret, so never tell him anything," Rosalie suggested.

"I know," Edward muttered.

"Guys! I am very bored, plus all your bickering is pissing me off!" Alice exclaimed loudly. "Boredom is sucking the life out of me! Alice + Boredom + Pissed = Not good."

"I need to do something before I go crazy," Rosalie agreed.

"Why don't we study?" Jasper suggested. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He looked offended. "Jeez, I was only kidding."

"Let's have a picnic!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Been there, done that," I waved my hand through the air.

"Let's go swimming," Alice suggested.

"Good idea," Emmett beamed at his sister.

"Except…" Edward looked at his watch. "I only have two hours. I need to do something after."

"Yeah, so it's just you girls if you don't want to stop swimming yet," Emmett said.

"What's so important that you and Emmett have to go?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's not just them, I have to go, too," Jasper interrupted. "And it's none of your business."

I looked at the guys. "I'm going to know what you're up to, one way or another," I vowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now can we prepare? I want to go, _now!_" Alice said impatiently.

I pouted, still annoyed why they wouldn't tell me what the big secret was. Edward noticed while he played with my hair. "Don't worry, love," he whispered. "Trust me, nothing is wrong."

"Then why won't you tell me the secret?" I asked, frustrated.

"Because then it would ruin the surprise," he murmured smoothly. "And we wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"

And he leaned down so he could capture my lips with his.

* * *

**I know, I know. For me, that was my worst chapter ever! A major filler chapter, since I had run out of things to write. At least it had a happy ending- sort of. If you want anything else to be included in this story, any event you like to happen, please tell me now before I start the final twist- which is in the next chapter. Just make sure it won't take up too many chapters. I will pick the one I like the best, and your name will be included of course, and the credit for the idea will go to you.**

**Last chapter's answer: Once. Why? Because then you'd be subtracting five from **_**twenty, **_**not twenty-five. Get it? This chapter's question: **

**There's a bungalow wherein everything is blue. The floor is blue, the curtains are blue, and the walls are blue… Are the stairs also blue? Why?**

**Please review! Tell me your ideas, too! Again, sorry for the short filler chapter… and getting a long author's note instead. Oh yeah, please check out Twilight Holidays, my other story. The latest chapter is all about Easter!**

**Jen**


	15. Snores and Secrecy

**Once again, sorry for the previous chapter. :D Thank you to those who reviewed an****yway. I know I haven't updated for a long time, but I didn't have time to. Sorry! Besides, lately, I didn't really feel like writing anything…**

* * *

Starlight – 15: Snores and Secrecy

Bella's POV:

"You are never ever going to pick the movies we are watching again, you hear me Alice?" I ranted.

"Come on, Bella," Edward soothed me. "It's not that bad."

"Not bad? _Not bad?_" I echoed. "The title is '_Confessions of a Shopaholic' _and you don't think it's bad? The title tells it all. It's probably going to be about a girl who keeps on shopping all day and has a huge debt!"

"It is!" Alice exclaimed. "How did you know?"

I glared at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault you lost in rock paper scissors so I got to choose," Alice defended herself.

"Why did I even come here?" I groaned as I buried my face in my hands.

"Because I was coming, and I didn't want to be stuck with Alice, who would be all hyper about the movie. Or Rose and Emmett, for that matter, they'd be making out the whole time…" Edward kissed my nose.

"What about me?" Jasper demanded.

"You?" Edward thought for a minute. "Oh yeah, Jasper's snoring."

"Yeah, that's more I like it," Jasper grinned comically as he pretended to snore.

"This is the first and last time you're getting away with this," I muttered. "Ugh… I still can't believe this…just wasting money…"

"Shh!" Alice hissed. "It's starting!"

Whoopee.

Edward placed his arm around me. "Don't look so sad. Here, why don't you just lean on me, so if it gets too boring, just go to sleep like Jasper."

Jasper gave me the thumbs up.

I just leaned on Edward and looked at the screen as the girl started talking about 'magic cards'.

For the next few minutes, I tried willing the movie to end quicker. Then I got tired and decided to just watch it. But something distracted me. A very annoying sound kept me from enjoying the movie- Jasper's snoring.

-0-

"That wasn't so bad," I admitted as we went out. "Kinda boring, but at least I didn't fall asleep… not like Jasper here, with his noisy snoring."

"Guilty." He held his hands up.

"I loved the movie!" Alice gushed. "All the clothes…" She got lost in her own dreamland.

"You should have starred in it," I said. "It would rally fit."

She got another dreamy look.

"It was okay," Rosalie said.

"What was the title of the movie?" Emmett asked, clueless.

"_Confessions of a Shopaholic_," Alice promptly answered. "You watched the movie without knowing its title?"

"I don't care… as long Rose is there," he replied, kissing her. She giggled. Aww…They looked so cute together.

"Well, _I _enjoyed the movie," Edward boasted.

"You did?" Rosalie snorted. "Or do you mean you enjoyed the view? Because the last time I looked, you were just staring at Bella."

He blushed. "So? That's still true."

I pinched his cheek. "You look so cute!" I cooed.

He swatted my hand as we continued walking.

"You know, that scarf was really beautiful," I mused.

"It was?" Edward asked.

"Of course it was!" Alice interrupted. "That scarf was soooo… I can't describe it."

"The Denny and George scarf?" he asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I wish I had one…"

"Huh." He was silent.

As we walked down the streets, we continued chatting animatedly.

"So," Edward grinned. "I went inside the room, and BAM! I got soaked!"

"And you said you would never get wet." Emmett stuck his tongue out.

"Blah blah blah. As I recalled, _you_ got soaked plenty of-" Edward suddenly froze in the middle of talking. His eyes stared straight ahead of him.

"Edward?" I waved my hand in front of him. "Hello? Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered. "Hey, let's take this street instead." He abruptly turned to his left and walked ahead swiftly.

I looked at the others. Alice and Rosalie shrugged. Emmett and Jasper avoided my gaze. Huh. I wonder why. We all followed him.

"Hey, what's with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he mumbled, not meeting my gaze.

"It didn't look like a nothing," I insisted. "It looked like you saw a ghost!"

"Look, just leave it alone!" he snapped. I was shocked. He never acted like this. In fact, he never yelled or got mad at me or around me. He was the perfect gentleman, and our relationship was better than ever! In fact, we were much closer the Rosalie and Emmett or Alice and Jasper…I decided to just let it go for now. I was going to ask Alice what her brother's problem was later.

As we continued walking, I couldn't help but wonder what- or _who_- he saw. I thought of the people ahead of us. There was an old man- I don't think Edward would have any interest in him. I also saw a mother with two children, a teenager, a group of kids, a tall blonde, a couple, a- wait. I think he was staring at the tall blonde. She was directly in line of his vision. It's either her or the old man. I wondered why he would be… scared- it would be the only word to describe it- of her. Did he have a secret he didn't want me to know? A double life? Another identity?

_Whoa, chill Bells!_ I ordered myself. This was _Edward_, for crying out loud. I'm sure everything has an explanation… I hope.

* * *

**What is Edward hiding? Come on, you must have a clue! I let one slip already! Anyway, this story is almost finished… about three more chapters, I think. :(**** Better chapter? I hope so… Can you guys just give me one more activity? I have no more ideas! **

**The answer to last chapter's question: No. Bungalows do not have stairs. This chapter's question:**

**A man- let's name him Edward- is in a room filled with flowers. Edward was given a challenge by the queen, to find out which flower was the real one. Now, all of them smelled and felt like a real flower. He made one request, to open the window. The queen obliged, and he opened it. Within seconds, he had picked out the real one. Now, how did he know which flower was the real one, out of all the fake ones?**

**You know what to do next. :D**

**Jen**


	16. Tears

**A quick update for you readers, since I had nothing else to do. :) This chapter is dedicated to **_**twilightfan101**_** for her awesome review, and everyone who got the correct answer in the last question, since only a handful of you got it. Warning: drama ahead.**

**

* * *

**

Starlight – Chapter 16: Tears

Bella's POV:

"I hate school!" Emmett groaned. "School sucks."

Rosalie dumped her books on the table. "Sheesh. Stop complaining. Emmett, we're in _college. _After that, we're free from school. But then we have to work, and I bet you're going to say it is much more worse than school."

"_Never!" _he declared stubbornly. "Nothing can beat school."

"Yada yada yada…" Alice flopped down her bed and opened a book. "Stop yakking and start studying."

I looked down uninterestedly at my book. It looked so boring. That was the only way to describe it. It was filled with a lot of words, and words only. I scanned the first few paragraphs… the only words that entered my head were bored, boredom, and boring.

I heard snoring.

"Jasper!" He was lying down, his open book covering his eyes. I reached for it and brought it down hard on his stomach. He shot up.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Where's the fire?" he yelled.

"If I were you, I'd start studying," Edward said mildly, looking up from his notes. "This final test takes up almost half of our grades. You wouldn't want to flunk college now, would you?"

"Jeez…Sorry mom," Jasper said sourly. "It's just that we're all a bit excited about graduating college."

"Yeah… then I'll finally be able to open my new clothing line …" Alice smiled dreamily.

I stared at my book, not registering the words. Alice's comment about clothes brought back memories of that day when we watched that movie. That day when I suspected Edward was up to something. I still remembered the conversation Alice and I had.

_**Flashback**_

"_Alice?" I asked nervously. "I'm going to ask you a question, and please answer me honestly."_

"_Yeah, sure," she answered easily, painting one toenail bright pink._

"_Um…" I felt so stupid. "Does Edward have a dark secret?" _

"_A dark secret?" Alice burst out laughing. "I doubt it. Edward? Yeah right. Besides, if he had any, that's none of my business."_

"_Really?" I sighed in relief. "So he doesn't have a double life or another secret identity?"_

_Alice burst into laughter again, almost spilling her nail polish. "Oops! There you go…" She steadied the bottle. "Um, no, of course not! Well, at least none that I know of. Where did you get such a ridiculous idea?"_

"_Um… just wondering," I said sheepishly, feeling (and sounding) stupid._

"_Oh. Okay then. Hey, can you hand me some tissue?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I winced at the memory. That did _not_ go well. A day after, Edward had returned to his usual self, and he acted like that incident never happened at all. I tried bringing it up, but he always brushed it off by changing the topic.

I was beginning to think he was hiding something after all.

I mean, we _are_ close… he should have told me if he had a problem or anything.

I decided I should worry about it some other time if I wanted to have a good grade in the upcoming exam.

-0-

Edward's phone suddenly rang.

"Uh…sorry. Wait, I need to answer this," he mumbled. "Hello?" Someone talked on the other line, and his expression changed. "_Oh. _Uh…" He checked his watch. "Um… sure, yeah, that's fine with me." He paused, and then nodded. "Okay… thanks for everything… Bye."

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Someone," he mumbled. "None of your business." She looked insulted at his answer.

"Okay, that's it. Phones, everyone," Alice demanded. "We can't study if it keeps ringing!"

"B-"

"No buts," she said firmly, holding a hand out. "Give them to me."

Nobody could argue with her. We all handed our cell phones to her, and she placed them in her bag.

"Great, you're robbing us? That's low, Alice," Jasper smirked.

She stuck her tongue out playfully. "Shut up." She then became aware of everyone staring at her. She gave us the evil eye. "What are you staring at? Continue studying!" Sheesh. I never knew she was such a bookworm.

We continued studying. It was very peaceful, with the occasional yawn of boredom, and the pen scratching on paper.

"Oh no," Edward suddenly gasped. "It's almost five! Guys, Jasper, Emmett, and I have to go."

"We do?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"Yeah." Edward looked at them straight in the eye, like he was communicating telepathically or something.

"_Oh_. Yeah, we really have to go," Emmett quickly said.

"But we haven't even been studying for two hours!" Alice protested.

"Sorry Alice, but we really have to," Jasper apologized as he kissed her on the cheek. "Later!"

The three of them quickly left the room, leaving Alice fuming. "Wh- Why- Ho- How dare they?"

"It's okay Alice," I soothed. "We can just punish them some other way, okay?"

"Alice. Chill. Its not worth it, getting mad like that," Rosalie pointed out.

Alice took in a deep breath. "Okay… calming down."

"Hey, do you know they left their phones?" I suddenly realized.

"They must really be in a hurry," Alice commented.

Just as we said that, something rang. Alice quickly got he bag and got out Edward's cell phone.

"There's a text," she said. "Should we?"

"I don't know… It's none of our business," I hesitated.

"Open it!" Rosalie urged Alice. "Think of this as their punishment."

She had an evil glint in her eye as she eagerly pressed read now. Quickly, our eyes skimmed the text message.

I gasped. "Oh no…"

"Is this what I think it is?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"If this is what I think it… I'm so sorry Bella," Alice murmured. "I'm going to kill my brother."

"No. It's his decision. Please do me a favor guys, and don't tell him any of this," I begged.

Rosalie frowned. "I have a feeling Emmett and Jasper knew about this."

"Yeah," I said quietly as I changed the message to 'unread'. There. Then he'd never know I knew his secret.

"I'm so sorry, Bella… I guess Edward did have a dark secret, after all," Alice murmured.

"Yeah, I guess he did…"

"Nobody calls him Eddie. _Nobody,_"Rosalie muttered.

I thought of the message again…

_Hey Eddie! It's me, Tanya._

_Listen, I know I asked you to meet me at five, but something came up. I'm going to be at least thirty minutes late. If I get stood up like the last time… ooh! You're gonna get it! :D hahaha… just kidding. But seriously. I'm gonna make it quick so I can meet you as early as possible. That way, your dear Bella won't suspect anything. I'll be waiting, and if you won't be there when I arrive, forget you even came to me. _

_Ok, bye! _

_Love, Tanya _

Silently, tears rolled down my cheek.

_

* * *

_

**Okay… please don't hit me with the rotten tomatoes… :) I know it's dramatic and stuff… but it can't be avoided, since its part of the story… Can anybody guess what happens next? Please don't get mad… And about all that study talk… I had no more ideas on how to get them together. :)**

**Last chapter's answer: A bee flew in and went to the real flower. This chapter's question:**

**Two fathers and two sons went fishing. Later, they caught three fishes. Each of them got to eat a whole fish for himself. How can this be?**

**Can you answer that? Now you know what to do…**

**Jen**


	17. Busted

**Okay... I have to give a special thank you to SimplyDazzling for the most incredible review ever! This chapter is dedicated to her, and to everyone who reviewed or alerted the last chapter and added this story to their favorites. ****To Mandy, here's a quicker update instead of a review. :D (When I write your pen name, fan fiction won't save it.) And to twilightfan101, yeah, you better believe it. :)**

**You know one thing I like about writing for a Twilight fic? You're sure all readers are girls, so you don't have to worry whether you accidentally put 'she' instead of a 'he' when you address your readers. Does anyone know a guy who reads/writes Twilight fanfics? **

**Now, on to Edward's POV, since we haven't been in his head for a while. :) And just to be clear, let's just say three months passed before Edward and Bella started dating, and they have been dating for more than a year already, and**** they have never been closer. Except for now. Tee hee. This takes place… about a few days after the last chapter.**

* * *

Starlight - Chapter 17: Busted

Edward's POV:

"Edward... are you sure about this?" Jasper asked. "Are you having any second thoughts? There's a chance that this might ruin everything, you know."

Before I could talk, Emmett beat me.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." Emmett placed an arm around Jasper's shoulders, bag of potato chips in hand. "Edward is my brother. I've known him my _entire_ life. You don't. So I know that once he makes a decision, there's no arguing with him. Right, bro?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. Never been more sure of anything."

"Still..." Jasper's brow wrinkled in worry. "Are you absolutely _sure_? If anything goes wrong, this could ruin your relationship with Bella. You don't want that, now, do you?"

I cringed at that thought. "Of course not. But then Tanya said-"

"Tanya says this, Tanya says that. Who cares what Tanya says? She's just doing this for the money. We're your friends. We actually _care _about you," Jasper pointed out.

"Ignore Jasper," Emmett advised, still crunching on a chip. "I know I do." I just stared at the both of them, one brow raised.

Jasper gave in. "Fine, fine. Seems like you've made your decision… So, when are you going to tell her?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I want to pick the perfect time, since I know she will freak out."

"I'm not so sure about that," Jasper laughed. "She _is _head over heels in love with you. Who knows? Maybe things will go your way."

I wasn't so convinced. "Maybe… But then have you guys noticed? We've been kind of… distant lately."

Emmett nodded knowingly, waving a chip in the air. "Ah, yes. Ever since you've been acting all mysterious lately, she's been worried about you."

"Well, excuse me," I muttered. "But this isn't something I can just blurt right into her face."

"Still… I think you should have dinner with her," Jasper murmured. "I men, you _do _still love her, right?"

"Of course!" I declared indignantly. "I love Bella with all my heart! I see no point in living without her. Just because you don't see me making out with her in public so freely like Emmett and Rosalie doesn't mean I don't love her!"

"Oh boy," Jasper muttered. "Here we go with the speeches."

"But I think I might take your word on that… Yeah, I'll have dinner with Bella tonight," I decided.

Emmett suddenly groaned. "I still can't believe we can't tell anybody! I really want to tell Alice… she's going to explode. She'll be really pissed you didn't tell her about this… Man, she really _will_ be mad at you." He stabbed a chip towards me dramatically.

"That's why I told the both of you," I explained. "This way, she, not to mention Rose, will take out their anger out on all three of us."

Both of them stared at me, speechless. Then, Emmett broke out into a wide grin as he ruffled my hair. "Aw… I'm so proud of you Eddie! I truly have taught you well. Here- have a chip."

I didn't know how to reply to this one. "Uh… thanks?" I got it from him and munched on it.

He just beamed at me like a proud mother. "My little Eddie, all grown up!"

"I think I'm going to cry," Jasper sniffled.

We both got pillows and hurled it towards his face.

"Peace!" he yelled. A few minutes after, we finally calmed down enough to stop throwing pillows around. (A/N: Can you imagine a pillow fight between the three of them? That would be so funny… You never know, Edward might bite one. :D)

"Okay, okay," Jasper wheezed. "So you'll have dinner with Bella tonight?"

"Yep," I confirmed. "That might lessen the impact of what I'm gonna say to her."

"Go, call her now!" Emmett urged. Laughing at his excited tone, I reached into my pocket to get my phone.

"Wait… where's my phone?" I asked, puzzled. "It's gone… Wait. Oh no. I forgot to get it from Alice! In our rush to meet Tanya, I forgot to get it from her!" I was horrified.

"Alice gave mine to me," Jasper announced.

"I got mine from her a day later," Emmett said. "So you never go yours back?"

I banged my head on the wall. "No…but then I don't frequently use my phone. I didn't even bother to think about it! Ugh! I'm such a scatterbrain! But then come to think of it, I wonder why Alice never gave mine back."

"Maybe she forgot?" Emmett suggested.

"Alice?" Jasper snorted. "Maybe she's sending out prank calls to everyone using your number."

"Maybe she's reading my messages," I suddenly realized. "I deleted every message Tanya sent me, but what if she sent a new one? Remember when I was supposed to meet her and she wasn't there? We walked around for a while, and when we checked back at the place where we were supposed to meet, she just arrived? And in her call, she specifically said to meet her at five. But then we never asked her why…"

"Do you think they know?" Jasper's brow was creased with worry.

"I hope not," I muttered. "But I need to get my phone back!" I stood up and went to Alice's room. She was on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Hi Edward," she said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Hey, can I have my phone back?" I asked.

I saw her hesitate for a second. Then she relaxed. "Sure. I was wondering when you would ask for it." She opened a drawer and rummaged inside. She got something black and tossed it to me. I caught it expertly.

"Thanks." I got out quickly before she could ask me anything.

"So?" Emmett asked as I went back to my room.

"Wait…" I hurriedly turned my phone on and went directly to my inbox. "Crap."

"What is it?" Jasper asked curiously.

"There's a message," I said. "Do you think they read it?"

"Duh! You're talking about Alice here, remember?" Emmett reminded us. "Well? What does the message say?"

My tongue grew dry as I read the message.

_Hey Eddie! It's me, Tanya._

_Listen, I know I asked you to meet me at five, but something came up. I'm going to be at least thirty minutes late. If I get stood up like the last time… ooh! You're gonna get it! :D hahaha… just kidding. But seriously. I'm gonna make it quick so I can meet you as early as possible. That way, your dear Bella won't suspect anything. I'll be waiting, and if you won't be there when I arrive, forget you even came to me. _

_Ok, bye! _

_Love, Tanya _

Jasper groaned. "We are _so _busted."

Even Emmett was speechless. "Are there any more?"

I shook my head. "This is the only one. So I guess this clears up our little mystery. But then, this was sent a few minutes after we left. That means…"

"When it was sent, all three of them were there," Jasper said. "This is bad. Do you think Bella knows?"

"Well, only one way to find out," I muttered. We haven't seen each other for the last few days, since we had plenty of exams, and we were swamped. The last one was taken this morning. And then that was it. We're finished with college. (A/N: Is that right? I have no idea about college whatsoever.)

I dialed Bella's number and waited anxiously as it rang.

-0-

Bella's POV:

I leaned on my bed, trying to sort out my life. Rather, my relationship with Edward. Ever since I read that text, I've been trying to avoid him. I didn't know how to act around him when I knew that he's been cheating on me. I used the excuse to study as a way to avoid him, but now that exams were over, I knew I had to face the truth somehow. The more I ran away from it, the more my problems were going to grow.

Then I made my decision. I was going to confront Edward. I was going to tell him that I knew the truth. I'm going to force him to tell me the words straight out.

Yeah, easier said than done. I curled my fingers around my phone. It's now or never. Just as I was about to call him, my phone rang. I checked the number. It's him. I pressed the answer button.

"Bella?" His velvet voice came through the voice like bells.

"Hi Edward, what's up?" I stalled, trying to gain the courage to confront him. But my heart still got faster at the sound of his voice.

"Now, I was wondering. Since, exams are over, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked, straight to the point.

"I'd love to!" I heard myself answer automatically.

He chuckled. "Pick you up at seven. Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Edward."

I snapped my phone shut and groaned. Why did I agree to that?

_Because you love him, _a tiny voice in my head said.

It's true. In spite of everything, I still love him.

**

* * *

**

**Wow. A long chapter. Okay… in the next chapter, they should be on their date. Yay!**

**Can anyone think of the secret? Any guesses?**

**The answer to last chapter's question: It's the grandfather, the father, and the son. Two fathers, two sons. Get it?**** This chapter's question:**

**Carlisle has a challenge for his three sons. Whoever can win will inherit his entire property. This was his challenge: He gave each of them a coin, and told them to buy something that could fill the entire room. Eagerly the three of them began on their task. The eldest son, Emmett, bought a stack of hay and tried to fill the whole room. He failed, and thus burst into tears. The second son, Jasper, bought bags of feather with the coin. He too, failed. Thus, he turned emo and didn't speak to anyone. The youngest son, Edward, thought quietly and went to a store. He bought two small items and went back to the room. Soon, he had filled the entire room. Carlisle praised him proudly and he inherited his entire property. Now, the question: What were the two items that Edward bought?**

**Hehehe… Did you enjoy that? Emo Jasper and Baby Emmett. ;) Sorry for the long question… Can you answer that? If you can, you're like Edward! **

**And you know, last night, I had this weird dream. There was a war going on, and I was held captive by the enemies- together with the Cullens! Plus the weirdest thing? I was crying with Alice, because we both wanted Jasper to be set free. You know**** why that's weird? I'm not really team Jasper. Team Edward and Team Emmett, definitely. Team Jasper? Not so much. It's weird. Plus, I almost never cry. Do you guys have weird drams like that too?**

**Sorry for the long author's note****! **

**Anyway, please tell me your thoughts! A chip from Emmett for every reviewer! Isn't it worth it? Don't tell me you can resist that! :)**

**Jen**


	18. These Last Moments

**I'm back! I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. It means a lot to me that you're taking time to do it, and it makes me happy. Please keep going with the reviews. I want to reach two hundred reviews before the story is over, if that's possible. :) I know that sounds ****like a really small amount, but it's big for me. **

**Now, some of you have guessed Edward's secret. I have already replied, so you'll know if your guess is right. Oh yeah- Aaliyah, you also got it right. :) To those who didn't guess, please don't look at their reviews if you want to keep the ending a surprise. You don't want to spoil the ending now, do you?**

**Okay, enjoy!**

**Oh yeah- here's a chip to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**

* * *

**

Starlight – Chapter 18: These Last Moments

Edward's POV:

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "I'm ready to go."

"You look good dude," Emmett grinned. "If I didn't have Rose, _I'd _date you. That, and if I were a girl."

"Idiot," Jasper muttered. "Okay, just have a nice, romantic dinner with Bella, and forget all abut me and this idiot here."

"Sure," I answered easily. I headed towards the door.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Jasper pointed to a box sitting on my bed.

"Right... I forgot about that." I got it quickly and got out of there. In my car, I quietly hummed to myself. As I drove, I occasionally looked at the box in the seat next to me. When I had to stop, I opened it and fingered its content. I knew Bella would love it… I got lost in my thoughts. I heard a horn blaring impatiently, and when I looked up, the sign had turned green, and I was causing traffic. I quickly placed the box next to me and sped away.

When I finally reached Bella's dorm, I hid the box before I went out to get her. I knocked on her door impatiently. Seconds later, she opened it slowly.

My breath got caught in my throat.

She was beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress with thin straps that fit her just right. It wasn't too tight, but it showed off her stunning figure. It had a v-neck, though it wasn't plunging. It reached just before her knees.

I was speechless.

"Hey Edward," she greeted me softly.

"Bella… you… you look beautiful," I was finally able say.

She smiled shyly. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"But you…" I shook my head. "Did Alice get to you?"

"No, she was at your house, remember? Rosalie helped me, though," she admitted.

I just wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her. At first, she tensed, like she was resisting me, and her lips froze. But then she relaxed and kissed me back, slipping her hand around my neck.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Let's go," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away from me reluctantly and we walked to my car, her arm entwined in mine.

Our drive to the restaurant was quiet. Bella looked deep in thought, and I didn't want to disturb her.

"Here we are," I announced as I parked my car.

"La Bella Italia," she read. "Nice- a restaurant named after me."

I laughed as I opened her door. She got out and slipped her arm into mine again. We walked into the restaurant and the hostess greeted us warmly.

"Hello, a table for two?" I nodded, and she led us to a table in the middle of the restaurant.

I shook my head. "Something more private," I insisted.

She nodded, and led us to a quiet corner. I thanked her and we sat down.

Bella was grinning to herself about something.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing," she smirked.

This beautiful girl never ceased to amaze me. I opened my menu and scanned their food.

"Are you ready to order?" A perky voice asked. I looked up to see a blonde waitress with too much make up staring at us- no, _me, _in particular. I didn't like the stare she was giving me.

"I'd like the mushroom ravioli," Bella said.

"And the steak, medium rare, for me," I said.

"Anything else?" Now the question was directed at me clearly.

"Nothing else," I clarified. I heard giggles.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes," I gave her a huge smile. She blinked, and walked away immediately.

I looked at Bella to see her desperately trying to hide her laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked, baffled.

"That girl… That girl is probably having a heart attack right now," she giggled. "It's your entire fault. You should have never dazzled her like that."

"I did?" That was new to me. "What about you?" I leaned in closer. "Are you affected by my dazzling?"

She nodded. "I don't think anyone's immune to it."

I smiled. "Am I dazzling you right now?"

"Yes," she admitted.

I laughed quietly and leaned towards her from across the table and kissed her. We broke away, and she leaned her forehead against mine, staring deep into my eyes. I stared back into her chocolately brown ones, until someone cleared her throat. I slowly looked to see the same waitress staring at us incredulously. She slowly put our plates on the table, giving Bella a wary look. I smirked.

"Enjoy,' she mumbled as she quickly went back to the kitchen.

"And you said she was having a heart attack," I laughed.

She also laughed along, but the smile on her face didn't reach her eyes.

-0-

Bella's POV:

I laughed along with him though inside, I was crying. This was the problem. Other girls are bound to go after him- much prettier girls. He's going to get tired of me, and leave me.

So far through the evening, I had managed to keep a mask on my face and pretend that I didn't know about anything. He seemed to buy it. That is, until he kissed me. I hadn't expected him to do that, and I froze, literally, right there on the spot. It was a good thing that I was able to make myself kiss him back. And, I have to admit, I still enjoyed it. The rest of the time, I was able to keep it up, and when he kissed me again before the waitress interrupted us, I didn't freeze like the last time. As we ate, we chatted animatedly, occasionally having an intimate moment here and there. It almost made me forget all about Tanya.

Almost.

I wasn't going to forgive him directly. No, I was going to enjoy this dinner, probably my last moment with Edward, and forget all about Tanya. Because I knew that I had to confront him already. I couldn't go seeing him like this when I know that he's cheating on me behind my back. I know that it's weird, having dinner with him still, but I wasn't ready to let go of him, not yet. But I know that sooner or later, probably sooner, I had to let go of him, and I wanted to make the most of these last moments.

"That was delicious," Edward grinned in satisfaction as he swallowed his last bite.

"So is mine," I forced a real looking smile on my face as I quickly finished my ravioli. He smiled back at me, and I swallowed my food in a gulp, almost choking. Did he have to go dazzling me like that?

"Ready for desert?" he asked, flashing me a crooked smile.

"No!" I protested. "I'm stuffed!" Well, that wasn't the only reason. Keeping up the happy-I-know-nothing act was difficult. I didn't want this night to end, but I couldn't keep up this charade. I had to confront him- _now_, before I chickened out. I thought about doing it in the restaurant, but I didn't want to raise attention in any way, so I just decided to just do it back at my room.

He laughed. "So am I," he admitted. "Why don't we just skip it?"

I shrugged. "Fine by me." He called for the check and paid for the meal. One of the reasons why being a girl rocks. Free meals, free movies, free stuff... you get the point. (A/N: It's in my profile. Check it out! :D)

I stood up, and so did he, after giving the waitress a huge tip. Her eyes grew big when she saw the amount.

_The guy's rich!_ I could almost her brain whirring. _But he's taken. By _her_._

_But he won't be anymore_, I thought sadly.

He opened the door to his car and waited patiently as I got in, and then he closed the door softly. He was the perfect gentleman. I almost cried out loud. I didn't want to let go of this. I had waited too long to be with him, only to end it many months after. He was my other half, for crying out loud. I don't think I can bear being away from him. But he had cheated on me, and I can't just forget that. I don't want to be taken advantage of. I never knew Edward could be like Jacob. It was just like Jake, I realized, to take advantage me. But not Edward. Back when I first met him, he was this shy and quiet boy. When we had gotten closer, he had opened up to me. When we have been going out all these months, it was like he had transformed. He had come out of his shell. True, there was the occasional blush of embarrassment, but he had become more outgoing. More brave.

But I thought he would stay loyal to me.

I realized that both times I had been in a serious relationship- or at least, serious for _me_, the guy cheats on me. First Jacob. Now Edward. I don't think I can take this anymore, having my heart ripped apart. Maybe I'll just go join a convent and be a nun. Nuns don't have to worry about guys. Or about having their hearts ripped and stomped on.

My eyes suddenly brimmed with unwanted tears which threatened to overflow.

They did not go unnoticed.

"Are you _crying_?Hey, what's wrong? Bella, answer me!"

I didn't want to lie to him. "I don't want this night to end," I mumbled. Which was partly true. But_ I don't want this relationship to end_ might have been more appropriate.

He chuckled. "I don't either, but I don't start crying. We can just have another dinner, you know? It's not like this is the last time."

_Wrong, _I wanted to say, but I didn't respond, the tears in my eyes drying up quickly. He looked at me and stroked my cheek. "Smile! Don't go ruining that beautiful face of yours." I forced a smile, hoping that I don't scare him. "See? That wasn't difficult now, was it?"

"No," I lied pathetically. The rest of the drive was passed in silence. When we reached my room, Edward told me to wait, because he was going to get something. I sat down nervously, wondering what new thing he bought. He occasionally showered me with little things. I told him to stop, but he insisted, and I couldn't change his mind. I later learned that just accepting whatever he gives me was easier that arguing with him and insisting he returns it to the store.

I tried to muster the courage to confront him, practicing what lines I was going to say.

He returned a few minutes after, a smile on his face. He was holding a box in his hands. "Close your eyes," he said.

I did hesitantly.

I heard him walk towards me. I felt something soft wrapped around my neck. "You can open them now."

I opened them. I gasped as I saw what he gave me. It was the same green scarf I wanted. The one I saw in the movie. I couldn't believe he actually bought me one.

"Now you could be Edward's Girl in the Green Scarf," he grinned cheekily.

"Edward… this is beautiful," I said. "Thank you… I don't know how I can ever repay you for this."

He leaned in and softly kissed my lips, his cool breath fanning my face. "You don't have to. Being here with me is more than enough."

I instantly felt guilty. How could I break up with him?

"Edward…Edward, I can't take this," I blurted.

"Well, you just have to," he simply replied, kissing me again. How am I supposed to concentrate when he keeps on kissing me like that?

"Okay," I said in a daze.

He chuckled. "There's my girl… I really don't want this night to end. Tonight has been perfect. Thank you, Bella."

I just nodded while I mentally yelled at myself for being so weak.

"It's getting late. I have to go now, love." He leaned in and kissed me passionately, his lips soft against mine, leaving me breathless.

"Okay… I still can't thank you enough for this scarf."

He laughed. "It's nothing. Good night, love." He pressed his lips against my forehead. With one final glance, he left.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!_

I screamed over and over- in my head, of course. That was the _perfect _time to tell him, but then he had to give me the scarf! I don't think I'm ever going to be able to do this, not if I keep on losing my courage. I still can't believe this. He's probably going to go see Tanya now while laughing at me. My face burned crimson in embarrassment.

That's it.

At the thought of him laughing at me, I knew that I was going to do it. I'm going to confront him- but not now. I thought of letting a few days pass, before suddenly yelling at him and catching him in surprise… Or better yet…

My lips suddenly curled upwards as I thought of a plan. A plan that will surely catch him off guard…

My mind worked quickly as I perfected it.

* * *

**Ooh… what is she planning? :D I had to put this chapter because I thought this story lacked Bella and Edward moments. So even though Bella already knew about Tanya, I made her say yes so they could have some romance. :) Now, I know you guys already want to know how she's going to confront him… so I'll tell you that it happens in the next chapter. And I know I said that this story was almost over a few chapters ago, and let's just say it turned out that I had to put more stuff. **

**Answer to last chapter's question: Edward actually bought a candle and a match, and he filled the room with light. Remember, he was given only a coin to buy the stuff. This chapter's question:**

**Alice was going to the mall, and coming towards her were three guys. Each guy had a wife. Each wife had three children. Each child had two friends. Each friend had five sisters. Each sister had a dog. So, how many, pets and all, were going to the mall?**

**Please review if you want to see the next chapter! :) If you review, your own imaginary Edward will give you your own green scarf… Remember, we're aiming for two hundred reviews!**

**Jen**


	19. Disguised

**It's me again! :D I'd like to thanks all my wonderful reviewers for their awesome reviews. We have almost 200 reviews!**** All those reviewers deserve your own green scarf from Edward! Now, none of you guessed Bella's plan. **

**Okay… here are my responses to those who reviewed anonymously:**

_**Aaliyah - **_**Where were you when I first started this story? You're seriously an amazing reviewer! You have given me the longest review, **_**ever- **_**But you didn't guess correctly though. But, I'm going to include them. :D Your ideas are awesome, and I'm going to use some of them. You'll see them later in this chapter. And I agree with you, that **_**is **_**painful! HOLY JUICEBOX! Hahaha, that cracks me up. :) Thanks for the amazing review! **

**_twilightfan101 - _Sorry, but you got it wrong. :D The answer is found after the chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**_Caroline - _Thank you!!! I'm glad I've inspired you! :) Thank you again for the inspiring review!**

**_Lovely -_ Cool! I'm glad you've enjoyed all my stories!**

**_Livi - _Thank you! Now you'll know what happens now. :)**

**Okay, hope you enjoy this. :) Some were suggested by Aaliyah, so credits to her. **

**

* * *

**

Starlight – Chapter 19: Disguised

Bella's POV:

I casually adjusted my sunglasses, making sure I had a better view.

I looked ahead, and he was in my sight again. I fell a few steps backwards, cautiously keeping him in sight. He took a right, and I also followed him.

Okay, okay. So I was following him. So sue me. I was desperate. I even had a disguise on. I was wearing large sunglasses, and I had a dark black wig, a stylish hat on top. I had on ruby red lipstick, and several layers of foundation, making my pale skin paler. I was wearing a sexy black mini skirt despite my protests, and a light blue tank top, a coat over it. I also wore the scarf Edward bought for me. Stupid of me, I know, but at least it couldn't be seen through the coat. Plus, I've become attached to it. A black shoulder bag also dangled on my arm. I was wearing sandals without any heels.

I wasn't _that _desperate that I would wear heels, despite Alice's and Rosalie's begging.

Yep, they were in on it, too. On that night, I had planned on following him. The next day, I brought Alice and Rose in on it. How else was I supposed to do this? Anyway, the disguise was Alice's idea- anything as long she gets to shop. She pointed out that if Edward is ever going to see me, he won't know that it's me, since I would look nothing like me. I didn't. I looked much older, and much sexier. They had experimented over and over again until they decided on what look suited me best. Their squeals when they saw the finished product made my ears ring. But they haven't Edward anything, on my request.

This morning, Alice had told me that Edward was leaving. I had quickly put on the ridiculous get-up and followed him. I mentally thanked Emmett for crashing his Volvo into a wall, so he had to walk. Alice or Rose wouldn't let him borrow their cars.

Anyway, back to my 'mission'. Edward had entered a café, and I waited a few seconds before I also entered. As I pushed the door open, the bells rang, and Edward looked up, staring straight at me. My hands grew clammy under his stare, hoping he wouldn't recognize me. His eyebrows were raised as he looked at me, but after a few seconds, he looked away. Sighing in relief, I quickly ordered a cappuccino headed towards a corner where I couldn't really be seen, though I had an excellent view of Edward. I mentally thanked Alice for the disguise.

I discreetly loosened my scarf, since it was warm in the café. I pondered on whether I should remove my coat, but then decided it was too risky. As I toyed with my straw, my phone rang. Knowing that it was Alice, I quickly answered it.

"Alice?"

"Bella? Did I catch you at a bad time?" Alice's voice was worried.

"No, its okay," I replied.

I could hear her sigh. "Good. So, what happened so far?"

"Well… nothing," I answered honestly. "So far, he's been strolling through a mall, and then he went out. I followed him to this café. It's pretty boring, actually."

"It was your idea." This time, it was Rosalie who spoke. "But do you think he's meeting someone there? _Tanya_, perhaps?" The hatred was obvious when she said her name.

"I guess," I replied. I heard the bells chime, and I looked up to see a young woman walk in. She was tall and statuesque. She had straight strawberry blonde hair, and she walked with an air of confidence. She had full lips, and a pale complexion. She was beautiful.

"Whoa," I breathed. Then, "Whoa!" This time, it was angry. You know why? Because Edward stood up, greeted her warmly, and kissed her cheek. He also pulled her chair back for her. Whatever he did for me, e also did for her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rosalie was frantic.

"Because I see Tanya," I answered frostily.

"WHAT?" both of them exclaimed at the same time. "How do you know for sure that it's her?"

"I heard him greet her. She's with Edward. She's beautiful, guys. There's no way I can compete with a beauty queen like that." To my horror, tears threatened to come out. I hastily blinked them away. "He kissed her on the cheek."

"He did what?" Alice exclaimed angrily. "That's it. I don't care if murder is illegal. I'm killing my brother."

"Wait." I looked at them. They were discussing something, Edward looking completely happy. They occasionally laughed, though they never kissed again. "They… they look happy. As if the relationship is _platonic_."

"But I never knew Edward had a friend named Tanya," Alice pointed out.

"Well, yeah… But still."

"But he _did _kiss her cheek," Rosalie reminded me.

"Oh right," I said sourly. "Okay, I have an idea. How about I take a picture of her, and you guys see if she looks familiar."

"Okay," they replied.

"Later." I ended the call and clicked camera. I pretended to be drinking and texting at the same time, when I was actually trying to get a good picture of them. Just as I clicked the capture button, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I looked at the picture I had taken in horror. It showed Tanya kissing his cheek, both of them looking like a happy couple. The tears threatened to spill again. I forced them back.

"That's it," I muttered. I pushed my chair back with a metallic screech, causing myself to be the object of stares. I left my empty cup, and walked away angrily, remembering to walk confidently. As I reached the door, I pulled it back, and the bells chimed again. I could see Edward look up towards me. I glared at him, again thankful for the sunglasses. I tossed my hair back feeling something get caught in my fingers. Ignoring it, I walked out of there, my shoulders feeling much lighter.

-0-

Edward's POV:

I listened intently to Tanya's plans as I sipped occasionally. She finished talking, looking flushed.

"Once again, Tanya, you are a genius," I smiled. "You never let me down."

She smiled back and kissed my cheek. "Thanks."

At that instant, I felt a flash. Like from a camera. I looked around, but I aw nothing interesting. I did see that stunning woman from before. She was looking at her phone, her lips pressed into an angry straight line. I still couldn't see her eyes, since she had never removed her sunglasses.

I looked back at Tanya. "Okay, so-" I was interrupted by a metallic screech. Most heads turned to the dark haired girl. She was definitely angry, if not the way she pushed her chair back and walked quickly didn't show it. She pulled the door open, before looking back and staring at me, I think. The dark glasses made it hard to see. She flipped her hair, and I saw something green fall. She went out confidently.

"Wait." I stood up and picked up the green thing that fell. It was a scarf that looked familiar. In fact, it looked very familiar.

I hurriedly went back to Tanya. "Does this look familiar to you?"

She studied it. "It looks familiar…You know, I _could _be wrong, but it looks like the scarf you gave-"

"Bella," I finished.

Her eyes widened as she realized what this meant. "You don't think she-"

"You're right, I don't think," I interrupted. "I know. That was Bella."

"But many other girls have green scarves," Tanya pointed.

"It's her," I repeated stubbornly. "I know her. Besides…" I pointed to the bottom part of the scarf. "How many scarves have the initials B.S.?"

Her eyes grew wider as she groaned. "We're screwed."

* * *

**I know. It's evil of me to leave it there. Bear with it. :D **

**Answer to last chapter's question: Only one: Alice. The rest already went to the mall, and they're coming back already. This chapter's question:**

**You are on a journey to predestine your fate and end up in a room where there are two doors and two men. You cannot go back the way you came from and behind one door is death behind the other is life. You know that one man will only tell the truth and the other man tells absolutely nothing but lies. If you were only given the opportunity to ask one question to either men what question will it be? You don't know which man is the liar or the honest one.**

**That's a tricky one. Even I got confused when I first learned the answer. Anyway, please review! You want to know how the outcome, right? Remember the goal: 200 hundred reviews. :)**

**Jen**


	20. Haunted

**Okay, so I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Keep up the awesome reviews! :D I know I should have updated earlier, but I was caught up in reading other fics, and I barely got time to use the computer. Here are my replies to those who reviewed anonymously:**

_**Aaliyah**_** – I PMed you already, but if you didn't receive it, tell me and I'll post it in the next chapter. And, thank you again!**

**twilightfan101 – Thanks for the review! Your answer can't work since you don't know which man is which. **

**

* * *

**

Starlight – Chapter 20: Haunted

Bella's POV:

"Alice," I spoke quickly to my phone. "I'm going to your place. Is anyone there?"

"As in right _now? _I thought you were still following Edward."

"Well, things changed," I muttered. "I'm about ten minutes away from there."

"Okay…Well, Emmett's in his room. I'll try to distract him. Bella, hurry back, I want to know what happened," she said sternly. She paused. "So does Rose."

"'Kay. Thanks." I placed the phone back into my bag, and quickly walked to their place as fast as my feet would allow me.

Few minutes later, I had reached their house. Rosalie saw me and opened the door. We snuck back to Alice's room. Rosalie banged the door hard. "Our signal that you're here already," she explained. I could her Alice's feet tapping as she ran back to her room.

"What happened?" she demanded as soon she had closed the door.

I scowled at the reminder. "Wait- let me remove this disguise first." I went to her bathroom and took off the wig and glasses, and removed the make up, though not thoroughly. I brushed through my wavy hair and let it loose. Finally, I was able to change my clothes. "Where are my clothes?" I called.

"They're in the bottom drawer," Alice yelled.

I had brought some of my clothes over to Alice's room in case I had to remove my disguise and needed some new clothes. It was a good thing I did, since I had to change about three times already.

Three times I had followed Edward, and this was the first time I've had some real progress- if you call finally meeting the girl your boyfriend's cheating with progress.

I opened the drawer and took out my clothes. I frowned when I saw that Alice had replaced my clothes with brand new designer labels. Having no choice, I wore the tight navy halter top and the short jean skirt. I slipped on the chunky wedges Alice had stashed.

I went into Alice's bedroom in a foul mood, my disguise draped over my arm. "Never ever replace my clothes again," I warned.

Alice rolled her eyes and gave me an angelic smile. "Okay, now can you tell us what happened?" she asked, bouncing with excitement.

I took a deep breath and got my phone. I opened the picture I took and handed it to them. They crowded in, and I saw their jaws drop. Literally.

"That's _Tanya_?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I take it by the tone of your voice that you've never seen her," I concluded.

She gave me an apologetic look. "Nope. Never. If I had seen someone as beautiful as her, I'd surely remember."

"Rose?" I tilted my head towards her.

She looked at me from the picture, an angry expression on her face. "I've never seen her before… But boy, would I want to meet her and introduce her to my fist! How dare that skank hurt you," she hissed angrily.

"You have my full permission to beat her to bloody pulp," I said tonelessly.

Alice scooted over towards me and gave me a hug. "Don't get jealous Bella… Yeah, she's beautiful, but so are you! You are 100% better than her! You're loyal, your faithful, you have a _great _personality, you're totally sweet and-"

"Totally blind and stupid," I muttered.

Rose frowned at me. "Do you actually think that you're really blind and stupid?"

I scoffed. "Well-"

Alice interrupted me from going into a full blown rant by getting the clothes hanging on my arm. "Give them to me so I can hide them."

I did so, and she hung the clothes one by one, hiding them in the back of her closet. When she hung up my skirt, she gave me a puzzled look. "Bella, where's the scarf? I mean, you _did _wear it, right?"

"Huh? My scarf? It's not there?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"How…" I trailed off.

"Think, Bella!" Rosalie urged me.

I thought. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't taken it off while I was changing a while ago… yet I wasn't wearing it. I thought further back. I remembered loosening it in the café while drinking my cappuccino, getting mad… and walking out angrily. I remembered that before I went out the door, I had tossed my hair defiantly… something getting caught in my fingers… and feeling lighter.

I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. "We're busted," I said. "Edward knows that I've been following him around. When I walked out of the café, I had tossed my hair, and the scarf fell down. It was loose, so it fell down. I had felt lighter when I walked out of there. I thought it was because I finally seen her and all those stuff, but now I know it was because the scarf was gone. When I felt lighter, I felt _literally _lighter.

"So you think he found the scarf?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah… and if he did, then he would surely know its mine. It had my initials on it," I said.

"This is bad," Alice groaned.

"Bad doesn't cover it," I muttered. "I've got to get out of here, before Edward arrives and confront _me_, instead of the other way around."

"But Bella, you may be able to avoid him _now_, but you won't be able to avoid him forever," Rosalie pointed out. "You're gonna have to talk with him sooner or later."

"I'll talk to him later then," I snapped, standing up and going to the door. "At least I'll have time to think about what I'll say to Edwar- _Oh_."

"So, Bella, may I ask what you were about to say to me?" Edward asked smoothly, leaning on the door post, a smile lingering on his lips.

I gaped at him.

Behind me, I could hear both Alice and Rosalie groaning and muttering over and over again.

"Ho- How?" That was all I was able to get out.

"How long have you been standing there?" Alice yelled angrily. I winced because one, her tone was really angry, and two, she was right by my ear. Rose placed her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I was flanked by both of them. However, Edward didn't look a bit intimidated.

"Long enough to hear what I needed to," he answered stonily, all traces of humor gone.

Alice screamed at him. "How dare you!?! You sink to _eavesdropping _us? Don't you know the word _privacy_? How low can you get?"

"Oh?" He raised one brow. "_You're _talking to _me_ about _privacy_? The last time I checked, _stalking _is also violating _my _privacy. Is that how desperate you are?"

"Don't you _dare_ go there," Rosalie hissed, stabbing his chest with one finger. "Do you know what she's been through? And it's all because of _you._"

He looked annoyed. "Come on, you don't really believe that now, do you?"

"Oh, I know it's true," Alice growled. I bit my lip. I hated seeing them fight with each other.

"Edward, please give us a moment for a while," I said frostily as I dragged Alice and Rosalie inside and slamming the door.

Once inside, I let out a weary sigh. "Guys, I'm so sorry for dragging you into this."

Rosalie looked shocked. "Bella, we're your best friends. You don't have to apologize. That's why we're here, to help each other."

"Yeah Bells!" Alice chimed in.

"Yeah… But Alice, I hate seeing you fight with Edward. You're siblings, and you're fighting with each other all because of me," I said guiltily.

"It's not like we never fight," she said breezily. "It just happens that this is… more of a bigger one."

That didn't help with the guilt. "I appreciate everything that you've done for me, but I need to handle this one by myself."

Rosalie looked at me in concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said determinedly. "I don't want to get in between you anymore. Alice, please do me a favor."

"Sure!" she answered.

"I'm going to go now, and I don't want to get into a fight, not now, so can you please tell Edward to go to my dorm later, about three in the afternoon. I can't talk to him now."

Alice nodded. "Of course. I'll lead you out so Edward won't annoy you."

"I'll go with you, too," Rosalie said. Giving them a grateful smile, we walked out of there. When I opened the door, Edward gave me an annoyed look.

"Finally! What took you so long?" he complained.

"Edward, not now," Alice warned in a low tone.

"Bu-"

We ignored him and went downstairs. On the way down, we met Emmett, who was holding an ice cream cone. "Hey, what's with the shouting and yelling upstairs?" he asked, taking a lick.

"None of your business," Rosalie snapped. Emmett looked hurt. I became guilty again. Now I was messing with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Emmett, I'll explain it to you some other day, okay?" I said kindly. "But not now. And ignore Rosalie; she's just stressed right now."

"Okay!" He looked happy again and he ruffled my hair. I playfully slapped it away, though I couldn't help smiling. That's one reason why I always have liked Emmett. He always brightened my day by doing something funny. I gave him an unexpected hug.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Uh… you're welcome, I guess. But what for?" he asked curiously.

"For being you," I answered easily.

He shrugged. "Okay. Now I suggest you release me before ice cream drips onto your hair."

I immediately jumped back. Alice and Rose smirked at my childishness. Sticking my tongue, I opened the door, a million times happier.

"Thanks guys," I said gratefully one last time before I closed the door.

I walked away, my mind whirring. Now, I had to sort out the mess I've gotten myself into. Edward had been extremely angry at me.

_Maybe he doesn't love you anymore. _

I frowned as the thought entered my head. Lately, he hasn't told me he loved me, not like before. Before, almost every time we'd meet, he'd tell me he loved me. And he'd continue loving me until the end of time. Looks like it's ended.

But then again…

_Do _I _love him?_

Yes. The answer is yes. I love him.

But then what's the use of loving him if he hated me? Maybe that was the last straw. Maybe he truly hated me. Maybe he's breaking up with me.

As I continued walking, the thought haunted me.

* * *

**Okay, now I just feel depressed. I know it's sad and dramatic… I honestly didn't expect this chapter to turn out this way. But then, I suspect the next one's gonna be worse… And one tiny spoiler: No, Edward's not dumping her. **

**Answer to last chapter's question: You ask any of them which door the other person would choose and then you go through the opposite door. This works because if you happen to ask the person who tells the truth which door the liar would choose he would tell you the door to death. If you ask the liar which door the honest person would choose he would lie and tell you the wrong door. So, whatever door they point to is the door to death. Just pick the opposite door to live. :D Ok, this chapter's question:**

**What was the highest mountain before Mount Everest was discovered?**

**Please review! Ice cream for everyone who reviews! **

**Jen**


	21. Stalkers and Stalkees

**I'm baaack! *crowd cheers ****wildly* Thank you for all the amazing reviews! We've reached 200 reviews! YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! *hands out mint choc chip flavored ice cream (YUM) to everyone who reviewed* I'm a sucker for minty stuff. :D **

**Now for the replies to those who replied anonymously:**

_**Aaliyah- **_**HOLY JUICEBOX!****Congratulations! You have won a million dollars! Please review to claim said amount. BOOM SHAKALAKA! XD**

_**twilightfan101- **_**Wow. How many times have I had a reviewer who reviewed twice in one chapter??? I'm telling you: One. You. THANK YOU! And yes, your answer is right. :D And I'm really a great author? Well, you're a great reviewer! Once again, thank you! **

_**hehehe-**_**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. But at least I did now! Now it's **_**your **_**turn to do me a favor. *cough* review *cough***

_**Caroline- **_**It's okay! I'm actually glad to see that I have a review days after I updated. :D I can totally relate to you when you say you can't use the computer during exams. I don't even dare **_**touch **_**it when I have exams! :P Thanks for the review! **

* * *

Starlight - Chapter 21: Stalkers an Stalkees

Edward's POV:

Right after Bella left, I instantly followed her, much to Tanya protests. I was surprised when I saw her go to my house.

_Alice_, I instantly thought.

But then, it turned out that it wasn't only Alice who was involved. Rosalie was, too, it turned out. I impatiently waited for a few minutes before I also went in. I instantly went to Alice's room instead of mine. Right before I was about to go in, I heard voices. I paused, and pressed my ear to the door instead.

I was eavesdropping. So sue me. I dare you. (A/N: Who would dare?)

"We're busted," I heard a female voice say- Bella. "Edward knows that I've been following him around. When I walked out of the café, I had tossed my hair, and the scarf fell down. It was loose, so it fell down. I had felt lighter when I walked out of there. I thought it was because I finally seen her and all those stuff, but now I know it was because the scarf was gone. When I felt lighter, I felt _literally _lighter."

Wait- she's been following me around? As in _everywhere I go? _Like a _stalker? _

"So you think he found the scarf?" Rosalie asked.

_You bet he did. _I fingered the scarf in my pocket.

"Yeah… and if he did, then he would surely know its mine. It had my initials on it," she said.

"This is bad," Alice groaned.

"Bad doesn't cover it," Bella muttered. "I've got to get out of here, before Edward arrives and confront _me_, instead of the other way around."

What? She's going to confront me? Is it possible that someway, somehow, she knows? My musings made me miss what they were talking about. I quickly pressed my ear against the door again.

"I'll talk to him later then," she snapped. I heard feet shuffling, so I quickly stepped back and leaned on the doorframe. The voices became louder as Bella went nearer to the door.

"At least I'll have time to think about what I'll say to Edwar- _Oh_."

"So, Bella, may I ask what you were about to say to me?" I asked smoothly.

She gaped at me.

I could hear both Alice and Rosalie groaning and muttering over and over again.

"Ho- How?"

"How long have you been standing there?" Alice yelled angrily. I winced internally. Now, don't get me wrong. Alice may look cute and harmless on the outside, but inside, she is a very scary person. That's why I don't dare anger her, but it looks like this time there's no calming her.

"Long enough to hear what I needed to," I answered stonily. But then I asked myself, just what did I learn? Bella was following me around. I already knew that. She was going to confront me later. But about what? I still lacked a lot of details.

Alice screamed again. "How dare you!?! You sink to _eavesdropping _us? Don't you know the word _privacy_? How low can you get?"

"Oh?" This angered me. "_You're _talking to _me_ about _privacy_? The last time I checked, _stalking _is also violating _my _privacy. Is that how desperate you are?"

"Don't you _dare_ go there," Rosalie hissed, stabbing my chest painfully. "Do you know what she's been through? And it's all because of _you._"

I was shocked, but I kept a poker face on, feigning annoyance. "Come on, you don't really believe that now, do you?"

"Oh, I know it's true," Alice growled. Now I was curious. What was wrong with Bella that she was somehow blaming me for?

"Edward, please give us a moment for a while," Bella interrupted, dragging Alice and Rosalie inside and slamming the door, before I could even get a single word out.

I banged my head on the wall over and over again angrily. What was wrong with the world? Bella and I are supposed to have strong, trusting relationship. Hell, our relationship was the strongest in this point, which was why I-

I paused in mid-thought. How could I be thinking about that at a time like this?

I heard the door open and I turned around, annoyed. "Finally! What took you so long?" I complained.

"Edward, not now," Alice warned in a low tone.

I didn't care about the monstrous pixie. "Bu-" They cut me off, ignoring me. I stared daggers at their heads as they disappeared down the stairs. I stomped back to my room, slamming the door.

I sulked for a good half hour before I heard someone knock on the door. I kept quiet, mentally yelling at whoever dared bother me to evaporate. But, whoever was there kept knocking. I also kept quiet. Then finally, my door flew open.

"Go away, Emmett." (A/N: You were expecting Alice, weren't you? She's smarter than that. :D )

Emmett ignored me as usual and sat down beside me. "Dude, I'm just the messenger, don't kill me," he boomed. "I don't know what's going on between you guys, but Alice gave me a message to give to you. I told her to tell you herself, but I didn't want to make her mad. She's scary when mad." He shuddered. "She told me that Bella told her to tell you to meet her at three."

"Meet Alice?" I asked stupidly.

"No, meet Bella!" He hit my head, causing a loud THWAK!

I shot daggers at him. "What was that for?"

"What is happening to the super smart, super nerdy Edward? You're losing your touch!"

I chose to ignore the nerdy comment. "Where _is _Alice, anyway?"

"Oh, she and Rose went to the mall, and they won't come back until tonight."

Stupid smart pixie. "Whatever," I mumbled. "Now leave me alone."

"Wow, Edward Cullen sulking. Why so sullen, Edward Cullen?" Emmett burst out laughing.

I cracked a tiny smile.

"But seriously though, what's wrong? Is there something going on with you and Bella?" Emmett nudged me. His eyes grew wide. "No. You didn't go ahead and ask her, did you? Did she turn you down?" (A/N: Okay, by now I think all of you know his "secret" already.)

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not."

"So she said yes?" he persisted.

"NO!" I yelled. "I didn't ask her yet, okay?"

"Oh." He shut up. "Then what's wrong?"

I groaned. "I don't know, okay? She's been acting weird, but it was this morning when I saw her following me that it got worse."

His eyes grew wide. "Dude! She followed you? Really? That makes her a stalker and you her- her- her stalkee!"

I scoffed. "Yeah right. Anyway, I was in the café with Tanya, when she suddenly went out, but not before-"

"She thinks you're cheating on her!" he suddenly said. He started pacing around the room. "Yes… she read the text message, and she saw you with her… It makes perfect sense!"

"Oh." He must be right. "Emmett, how do you do that? From being stupid to being smart?

"Excuse me?" he demanded indignantly. "That's the thanks I get after helping you out?" He sniffed dramatically before opening the door and slamming it on the way out. I shrugged. If he waited for just a little more, I would have decided to tell him about the huge brown mess on his face.

I looked at my watch. It was a little past one. I exhaled. I had about two hours to think of what to say to Bella. Somehow, I had to convince her that I wasn't cheating on her.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Edward knows why… I know it's not that much, and it's just the same (sort of) with the last chapter, but I had to let you guys know what was going in Edward's head at that time! The next chapter will be the confrontation, I PROMISE. So who's POV do you want it to be in? Bella's, Edward's, or both? Help me decide! I'm leaning on both, but if you guys don't like repetitions, just say so. But I think it's better if you read their side of the story… **

**Answer to last chapter's question: It's still Mount Everest; it just hasn't been discovered yet. This chapter's question:**

**Can you name three consecutive days without using the words Wednesday, Friday, or Sunday?**

**Now please do me a little tiny favor: review. :) **

**Jen**


	22. The Confrontation

**Wow! You guys amaze me with your awesome reviews! I can't thank all of you enough… Thanks to RoRyJeSeAdDiCt for all her help! Chapter's dedicated to you.**** And here it is! The confrontation! (Finally!) :D Replies to the anonymous reviewers:**

_**twilightfan101**_**- Did I mention that you're not a great reviewer? It's true, because you're an AWESOME reviewer!**

_**Erin- **_**Tsk Tsk Tsk. Very lazy of you… but who am to judge, I'm also lazy. :D And yep, you got the answer right! Anyway, thanks for the review, logged in or not!**

**_twilightfan101- _Did I mention in my other reply that you're an awesome reviewer? No? Well, you are! :D Thanks for the two reviews again! They are so awesome! And this is your favorite story??? _Seriously_??? *eyes grow big* Thank you!!! You're one of my favorite reviewers as well! Well, why wouldn't you be? :D**

**

* * *

**

Starlight - Chapter 22: The Confrontation

Edward's POV:

I anxiously knocked on Bella's door, praying she would be there.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I waited impatiently. Was she there or not? I knocked again.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I blew out a gust of air. Great. She's not there. Feeling stupid, I turned around, but before I could take one step, I heard a weary voice call out, "Come in." Relief instantly washed over me. I opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark, very dark, even though it was in the middle of the day. I realized that all the lights were off and the windows drawn. Was Bella a vampire afraid of light? I almost laughed at the thought.

I switched the lights on, and saw Bella leaning on the headboard of her bed, grasping a pillow tightly in her arms which looked like it was about to explode. She looked depressed and furious at the same time. I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing the same things she was wearing a while ago. Her feet dangled, the wedges almost slipping off. Holy juicebox, she was beautiful. (A/N: Hey Alice! The line made it into the story, lol.)

I instantly rushed to her side. "Bella love, what's wrong?" I laid a hand on her shoulder, but she instantly jerked her shoulder back, and the depressed look on her face was replaced with fierce anger.

"Stay away," she hissed.

I slowly backed away from her until I was standing near the door. "Bella, why are you acting this way?" I asked, hurt. She was my _girlfriend_, for God's sake.

She remained silent, staring at the floor. Why was she acting this way? I recalled what Emmett had said back in my room. Did she actually think that was true? Didn't she know me at _all_?

I took a deep breath and forced the words out of my mouth. "You said you wanted me to come here. So what is it? What do you want?" The words came out harsher than I intended.

She mildly flinched at my tone, but she kept her fierce expression. "A confession," she said flatly.

"A confession?" I echoed, confused.

"A confession of how I thought you loved me, but it was all a lie." She kept the angry expression, but I could see the hurt that was also in her eyes. "A confession of how you cheated on me. I want to hear you say it, direct from your lips."

"B- But Bella," I stammered. Emmett _was _right. "That's not true- I- I'm not!"

"Oh really?" she asked icily. "Look at me in the eyes, Edward. Tell me that you're not hiding anything from me, and that you still _do_ love me."

She had me there. I _was _keeping something from her. "Bella, I truly love you," I said honestly, staring into her chocolate eyes. "And I- I-" I couldn't do it. I couldn't lie and tell her I wasn't.

"I knew it," she said softly, looking sad. "Just say it, Edward."

"Bella, this is not what you think it is. I'm not, nor will I ever, cheat on you!" I exclaimed.

She instantly got mad again. "How dare you? I give you one chance to say everything, a clear opening, and you have the nerve to _lie _to me? You claim you're not, so explain this." She thrust something towards me, and I caught it expertly. It was her phone, with the picture of Tanya kissing me on the cheeks. I winced. So it _was _her.

"Bella," I said desperately, setting it down. "You don't understand-"

"You're right," she seethed. "I don't. Explain it to me so I will."

"I can't," I cried in frustration.

"See?" she yelled. "You can't because you're LYING!" And on the word lying, she accompanied her anger by throwing one of the wedges to my face. I barely ducked in time, and it hit the wall instead, leaving a little mark. I winced. If I hadn't ducked in time…. I shuddered at the thought.

I looked back to her face. "Bella…" I started. She glared at me sullenly. I sighed. "Okay, I will tell you as much as I can."

"Go on," she muttered.

I sighed, and told her everything- well, as much as I could without revealing what I planned. She was going to find out soon anyway, and I just pray that it will all go well.

-0-

Bella's POV:

"Bella, Tanya and I aren't in a relationship," he began slowly. I stared at the floor, while listening intently on what he was saying. "Nor will we ever in be one. She's just a friend, Bella. I knew since we were six. We became friends, but when we were eleven, she transferred to Florida. We lost contact, and we never met again, until about a few weeks ago. We caught up after all these years. That kiss you saw was just a friendly one." He paused, then opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something else, but then closed it. I briefly thought about what he said. It all made sense, and I felt stupider than ever. But he was hiding something else, I was sure. I didn't want to push it; since I was lucky he even said the things he said a while ago.

"So Bella, why were you stalking me?" he finally asked.

"I prefer the word 'following'," I muttered, avoiding his gaze. "I just wanted to see who Tanya was, because when I read the text message, you two seemed very close." I briefly saw his mouth open a bit, but then he closed it. I forced the words out of my mouth. "I also wanted to make sure you weren't seeing anybody else, since I thought that maybe you were seeing several different girls at the same time, and our relationship meant nothing to you." I now felt ashamed of myself. The plan that I once thought was genius, now seemed stupid.

"Bella, look at me," he commanded. I stubbornly ignored him. I felt his hand tilt my chin up, and I found myself staring into his sparkling green eyes. "How can you ever think that I thought our relationship's a joke? It means the world to me, Bella. I value you more than my life." He said it with such sincerity, that I felt surer than ever that he was telling nothing but the truth. It was all my fault. I had made a big issue out of nothing.

I broke away from his hand, and buried my head in my hands. "Edward," I moaned. "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry, for everything." A few tears streaked down my face. "I should have known better. But everything, the message, the kiss, the meeting- it all seemed so real. _You _seemed so happy."

He gently wiped the tears away and tilted my head again. "How can you say something like that? Bella, you are _not _stupid. You have _nothing _to apologize for."

"But I- I doubted you! Us!" I wailed. God, I was an idiot. How could I have transformed so quickly from a cold, angry person, to a blubbering baby?

"Listen to me, Bella. It's true, I was happy with her. I was reunited with an old _friend_." I didn't miss the emphasis he put on 'friend'. "But that happiness is nothing to how I feel when I'm with you."

"Edward, I don't deserve someone as understanding as you are," I said.

"No, Bella. _I _don't deserve you." With those words, he gave me a sweet kiss.

The tears dried fast. How could I have ever doubted him?

-0-

Edward's POV:

"So, is it over?" I asked a few seconds later.

"What's over?" she asked, confused.

"You know. The confrontation." I grinned.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, but…" She paused. "One last question, I promise: What's the secret?"

She knew? She was smarter than I thought she was. "Secret? Uh, what secret?" I asked, acting oblivious. Keyword, 'acting'. I knew she could see right through my act.

"You know," she mimicked me. "I read it in the text message. What do you and Tanya know that I don't?" Jasper and Emmett, too, I added silently, but she didn't know that.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I bluffed.

"_That way, your dear Bella won't know anything,_" she quoted from memory. "You already know what my first guess was, and I turned out to be completely wrong. So why would she write that unless there _is _a secret, one that I have no idea of?"

"Uh, I don't-"

"Save it, Edward," she cut me off. "I can see right through you. So you can A.) Tell me the secret; or B.) I force it out of you."

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"You're right," she admitted. "I probably won't be able to. But I can probably force it out of Jasper, or especially Emmett." She smirked at my shocked expression. "How did I know about them knowing?" She took the words right out of my mouth. "Edward, you underestimate me."

"Okay, fine," I finally said. "You win. But-"

"No buts," she said firmly.

"But," I continued, ignoring her. "I am going to tell you _tonight_."

"No, _now,_" she insisted.

It took me all that I could to persuade her to wait. She finally agreed, but she wasn't happy about it. I sighed. I had to call Tanya, Jasper and Emmett tonight. I needed all of their help. Why?

Because tonight is the night that I'm going to propose to Bella Swan.

* * *

**Dun dun dun**** dun!!! (FYI, that was supposed to be wedding bells and horror music at the same time, lol.) So were you guys shocked??? You should have picked up the hints I gave...**

**Answer to last chapter's question: yesterday, today, and tomorrow. This chapter's question is:**

**A father and the son are in a car accident. The father is left in the car, while the son is brought to the hospital. The doctor who is supposed to operate on the boy says, "I can't operate on this boy, he is my son!" How can this be when the father is still in the car?**

**This question is very easy. :D Now, review review review!!! Don't you want me to immediately post the next chapter? Aren't you dying of curiosity? Huh? **_**HUH???**_

**Jen**


	23. Magical

**OK, I have a perfectly good excuse for taking so long to update: high school has nothing but hell. I'm swamped with all the assignments and exams! I felt really bad since it's been about a month since my last update, so I REALLY hope all of you enjoy this chapter. And thank you for all the amazing reviews! They are seriously awesome- they just made me want to update sooner. This chapter is dedicated to twilightfan101 who reviewed **_**four times**_**. Yep, that is super cool. :)**

**Anonymous review replies:**

_**Alice- **_**HOLY JUICEBOX!****(Wow, it's been long since I last used that word.) Lol, I wished that's the reason I haven't updated for such a long time, but sadly, it's because of school. :P And yeah! You are one of my favorite reviewers ever, too! (Sorry I can't say my best reviewer- I can't choose, I just LOVE all my reviewers. But you're getting close. :P) Update your story too, ok? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. :) BOOM SHAKALAKA! (Ok, I really missed that word too.)**

_**t**__**wilightfan101**_**- WHOA. **_**FOUR REVIEWS???**_** I am speechless. How awesome is that? :D *happy dances* I actually checked and counted everything- seriously, that is awesome! THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! (I was gonna originally put four replies too, just for the fun of it, but I ran out of things to say. :P) And you got the answer right.**

**

* * *

**

Starlight – Chapter 23: Magical

Bella's POV:

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I groaned as I shifted my position.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

I wearily stood up from the bed. Ugh. I can't believe this. I fell asleep. I checked the clock. It was already eight! Crap. I must have fallen asleep while I was day dreaming. About Edward.

I smiled.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

"WAIT!" I yelled, my smile quickly disappearing. Sheesh. People have no patience. I threw the door open and saw Alice there looking at me impatiently.

"What took you so long?" she demanded. She checked her watch and muttered something under her breath. She barged in and slammed the door behind her. "Bella, please take a bath."

I groggily raised one brow. "Why?"

"You need to freshen up!" she exclaimed, shoving me to the bathroom. "You have fifteen minutes."

I did what I was told to. The water felt so refreshing, and I felt myself wake up. While I towelled myself, the scene that happened a while ago replayed in my head. God, was I glad that part was over. I changed into the clothes Alice left for me. I wore the green blouse and the skinny jeans quickly and stepped out, drying my long hair. Alice looked at me. "Good, that was quick. Now sit." She pointed to the chair, which faced the dresser, which had many cosmetic materials were scattered around.

I gulped, but I did.

"Alice, why are you dressing me up in the evening?" I asked as she played with my hair.

She shushed me. "Long story." I kept quiet after that, and in a few minutes after, she was finished. I looked at myself. I actually looked good. The make up looked very natural, and it fit me well.

I heard knocking. What was with the people today? To my surprise, Alice jumped up eagerly and opened the door.

Emmett and Jasper were there. Okay, it's official. Something's up.

"Guys, what are you planning?" I asked cautiously.

"Hello to you to Bells," Emmett greeted me, ignoring what I said. He turned to Alice. "Everything's done?"

She nodded. "My job here is done." She whispered something. Emmett nodded and said something abck. I tapped my feet impatiently. Alice giggled and skipped out the room.

"Okay, what are you hiding?" I demanded.

"Why, do you think we are?" Jasper replied innocently. _Too _innocently. My theory was proved when he produced a blindfold. "Can you put this on?"

"Put that on?" I gaped.

"Oh, not now. Later, I mean," he corrected himself. "Come on, or we're gonna be late."

As we walked to his car, I asked them, "What are you doing?"

"We're kidnapping you," Emmett answered easily. Okay…

As we entered Jasper's car, he gave me the blindfold. "Bella, please put this on," he requested.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Because we said so," they replied together. Knowing there was no way out of this, I put it on.

Minutes later, I began to complain. "Where are we going? What's taking so long?"

"We're almost there," was always their reply.

_**One hundred complains and replies after………**_

"We're here!" Jasper announced.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. Hey, I know I'm not the most patient person in the world, but I have my limits too, after all.

"We're not really there, actually. We still have to walk," Emmett said.

"WHAT!?!" I yelled. I paused and took a deep breath. "You know what, I'm shutting up now. But you have to make sure wherever we're going must be worth this."

Now, I'm not sure, but I think I heard Emmett mutter, "Edward owes us big time."

_**Two Hundred Mental Complains after………**_

We stopped moving. I don't know why, but we did. I felt their hands on my arms disappear. "Emmett? Jasper?" I called. Nobody answered. Shrugging, I took the blindfold off.

I was not prepared for the sight that met me.

The only word that entered my head was this: beautiful.

Because it truly was beautiful.

I was in a meadow. There were candles everywhere. In their soft glow, I could see plenty of flowers. Different beautiful flowers. I looked down, and saw that I was standing on a huge a white cloth that covered the ground. I could hear the soft rippling of a nearby brook. That description wasn't even _half _of it. It was just too beautiful for words.

The place looked magical.

"Bella."

It was softly said, and if it weren't for the peaceful silence, I would have missed it- even though it was whispered directly into my ear.

"Edward," I said softly. I turned my head and saw his bright green eyes. "This- This is beautiful. Magical."

"But with you here, this place- this place is nothing compared to you." I slightly flushed at the compliment.

I turned so I could fully face him. "Edward, but what is this for? Is this your way of saying sorry? Because I already forgive you, and besides, it's my entire fault. It should be _me _who should say sorry, not you. I-"

He touched my lips gently with one finger. "Shh," he said gently. "That's not the reason, Bella. There's a different reason for this. Bella, remember the secret? This is it, Bella. This is it."

The secret. Funny, now that he mentioned it, I remembered it. Truthfully, I had forgotten all about it.

Wait.

My mouth suddenly grew dry. I think I know what it is. Why- why would he need this romantic place, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper's help, and all the secrecy?

Why would he need me here if he wasn't going to propose to me?

As if reading my mind, Edward kneeled down.

On the outside, it was very silent, except for the occasional rustle. But on the inside? My head went like this: OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.

You get the picture.

Edward looked at me, looking a bit nervous. "Bella…. Bella, by now, I think you must know what the secret is. But no matter what, I want you to know that I love you, and I always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because as I said way before, you are my life, love. I want you to know that you have changed my life, and you have made me complete. The thought of us apart kills me. I want, no I _need _you. Bella, I want you to me mine. Bella…" He took a box from his back, and my breath got caught in my throat. "Bella, will you marry me?"

Like someone turned on a switch, tears began flowing down my cheeks. But this time, they were tears of joy.

"Yes," I nodded furiously. "Yes, Edward."

He grinned back at me, his eyes shining with tears as well. He slipped the ring on my finger and threw his arms around me, and we hugged and kissed like crazy.

A few minutes later, I broke away from is kisses. "Edward, I- I still can't believe this."

"Well, you better start," he simply replied, pecking my cheek. He paused. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He placed something on me that matched my blouse.

It was the green scarf.

* * *

**So did everyone like it? I thought the ending was sweet. :) But there is still more coming up- maybe about two more chapters. I don't know, I still haven't decided. Do you guys want my original short but sweet epilogue, or a two chapter epilogue? But I warn you guys, the ending to the second choice is kind of… uh, unrealistic. Oh well. You have been warned.**

**Answer to last chapter's question: The doctor was… the mom!!! This chapter's question:**

**A magician can stay underwater for five minutes. A little boy told the magician that he can stay underwater for ten minutes. The magician then tells the boy that if he truly can, he will receive a thousand dollars. The boy does so, and receives the money. How did he do it?**

**Please review!!! I have this dream…. That this story will somehow receive three hundred reviews……. *cough* review *cough***

**Jen**


	24. Blissful Memories

**I am so so so sorry it took me so long to update, especially all the awesome reviews!!! I mean, twilightfan101 gave me 7 reviews!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! I'm not going to dedicate this chapter to her, because that would be just mean. So many sweet reviews!!! So, I'm dedicating this chapter to EVERYONE! Ok, I'm hyper. So, onto the epilogue!**** WARNING: Sad- ish chapter!!!**

_**twilightfan101 – **_**I LOVE YOU!!!! (In a non-gay way. :P) THANK YOU!!! You got the answer right, too! YOU'RE AMAZING REVIEWER!!!**

**

* * *

**

Starlight – Chapter 24: Blissful Memories

Bella's POV:

So this was how it all happened. I met Edward that fateful day, fell in love with him, changed him, and we have been together from that day on, living a very happy life, living it to the fullest….

On that night he had proposed to me, he gave me the green scarf. I wore that scarf almost everyday. Even now, that I'm already eighty- seven years old, it's still tucked away safely in my drawer. If I could, I would wear it- but it's too old, too brittle. I don't want to take any chance. I might destroy that reminder of Edward.

Edward.

Edward was gone now.

Unconsciously, a tear rolled down my cheek every single time I thought of him. Edward, who had lived up to the age of eighty- nine, had just died a few months ago. The past months had been torture- me not being with him. Thankfully I had survived it with the help of Alice. She had also experienced the same kind of grief I had when Jasper died two years ago of a heart attack. Rosalie was gone, too, in a car accident. Only Alice, Emmett and I were left. Even though we were all old, we were still as close as we were back when we were young.

I'd always remember it.

Edward and I got married, and it was a joyous celebration. It truly was the happiest day of my life. And surprise, surprise- Tanya was invited. We actually grew to be friends, until she moved away. Edward told me that she was actually a _wedding planner _of all things. She gave him advice on how to propose to me and everything. She, along with Alice and our mothers, planned my wedding. I firmly stayed out of everything.

Weeks later, Alice and Rosalie both announced something: both of them were engaged to Emmett and Jasper as well. They had a double wedding a month after. It was much more extravagant compared to my simple one, but it was just as enjoyable.

Months later, I got pregnant. Everyone was in a celebrating mood. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Renesmee. How I loved Renesmee. Then, months later, Rosalie gave birth to twins. An adorable girl and boy. Rose turned out to be a stunning beauty like her mother, and E.J., or Emmett Junior, turned out just like his father. A big and adorable teddy bear. Alice and Jasper had a baby boy, who had Jasper's blond hair and Alice's enthusiasm.

Whenever we'd have a gathering, they would all be there. It was such fun.

I almost forgot- Renesmee married Jake. And no, not my ex Jacob- that would be weird- but his son. Such a small world we live in.

Now that we were all old, we all lived under one roof. Renesmee and Jake, along with their child, are taking care of me. Emmett and Alice are also living with us, since E.J. and Rose are abroad, and Alice's son is married and has children, and has his own hands full.

I called out good night to everyone, and with all the blissful memories in my mind, I opened the drawer. For just one night, I decided to wear it to sleep. As I lay down to sleep, I fingered the scarf. Smiling happily, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

But that was before I felt the excruciating pain in my chest.

* * *

**OOH! A CLIFFIE! Sorry it was short, but this is just part one of the epilogue. I hoped everyone enjoyed it, though. The next (and last) chapter is next… and I warn you, it is going to be unbelievable. As in fantasy unbelievable. Jasper's child is nameless- I can't pick a name. I was supposed to name him Mario- Maria but in a guy's name- get it? – But it sounded weird. :P And it reminded me of the game.**

**Answer to last chapter's question: The boy filled a glass with water and placed it under his head. This chapter's question:**

**A couple was driving when the woman became hungry. There was a little shop nearby, so the husband went out of the car. Since it was in the middle of the night, he locked all the doors and closed the windows and bought some food. However, when he came back, his wife was dead, and a stranger was inside the car. How could have this happened when all the windows and doors were locked, and there was no other way of getting in?**

**Please review. Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with Twilight on top. :P Remember the goal? 300 reviews? We're almost there… ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!! NO! I can't imagine it! Oh yeah- after I'm done with this story, I am going to post a one shot (hopefully will become a full fic) once I finish this story. It is going to be pure comedy. So, please read my other fic, Twilight Holidays, especially chapter five and six, since it's related to it. Now that my shameless advertising is over, PLEASE REVIEW. :) Sorry for the long note. :)**

**Jen**

**P.S- Have you guys heard the song "Who Knew" by Pink? Its been around for two years, but I just heard it now. I seriously love it. The lyrics and its tune is awesome. I seriously recommend listening to it. Now that your done reading this, press the button!!!**


	25. Into the Light

**OME. This is my last chapter. **_**My last chapter. **_

**Wow.**

**I cannot believe that this story is actually finished. I cannot say enough thank you's to everyone- you all have been wonderful readers. So, I would like to dedicate this final chapter to you. Yes, you, who's reading this, because that would mean that you have read all other twenty-four chapters, and have stuck with me all this time.**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to finally upload this chapter, but I really had no time to. **

**Okay, so I have one request- no, make that two. That you read this, enjoy it, and review. Okay, so maybe that was three requests. What are you doing, still reading this? Aren't you bored yet? Start reading the (final) chapter! :)**

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**

**_T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T 0695 -_ I mixed up all the names, so Ihad to edit things. :)**

**abbey - No, it's not sad! I'm extremely happy that you are!**

**Aaliyah - Remember when I told you I'd include your idea? I did, in this chapter, instead of editing the last. Thanks again!**

**

* * *

**

Starlight – Chapter 25: Into the Light

Bella's POV:

_I can't take this! _I screamed in my head. The pain… It was indescribable.

Then before I knew it, the pain was gone.

My breathing was coming in quick gasps. Slowly, I sat up straight. I placed a hand on my chest, trying to calm down my heartbeat.

Only I couldn't find one.

I gasped.

I placed my hand on my chest again. I was right. There wasn't any. Something was very wrong.

Was I dead?

I walked over to a mirror- and got the shock of the lifetime. How do I put this? I was creepily transparent. I had a ghostly aura around me… and what's more shocking?

I was young.

I was in my teenage years. I was young, and a ghost. So I truly was dead. And it finally hit me. I was dead. I was leaving my family. Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, Emmett……

But maybe I would get to see Edward.

The thought made me smile. Shocking, I know. Smiling when you're dead. I never gave much thought to how I'd die, but now that I'm dead, I feel oddly calm about it.

I turned around and faced my bed. I saw my body there. The old Bella Swan Cullen, smiling peacefully in her death.

I don't know why, but a certain memory came into my mind…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Wow. Kids are so energetic," Alice sighed as she sat down on the chair._

"_You should know. You were like that before," Emmett teased her. _

_She stuck her tongue out. I laughed. She hasn't changed one bit. "You'll never change, Alice," I smiled._

"_Yep. Even when I'll die and go wherever I'll go, I'm still gonna be the Alice everyone knows and loves," she declared._

"_Speaking of dying…" Emmett murmured._

_Death has become a touchy subject for us. Ever since our loved ones- namely Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie- have left us. We were told that we could die anytime soon, since we were lucky to have even reached the age we are right now._

"_Emmett, we've been through this. We just have to accept it, that someday, all of us are going to leave this place," I said. I have already accepted it. I have a long time ago, when Edward left._

"_Yeah Em," Alice chimed in. "We lived a good life, anyway."_

_Emmett shrugged. "Oh well. It's not like anyone of us is going to die anytime soon, anyway."_

"_Yeah, right," Alice said sarcastically._

_I just laughed._

_**End of flashback…**_

I guess the reason why it came to my mind was because it just happened yesterday.

Time flies so fast.

"Bella."

I know the voice. I just can't believe he's here.

"Edward." I turned around and smile. He's here.

Edward looked just like me, in his teens. He looked amazing, and perfectly happy.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I rushed towards him, and hugged and kissed him like crazy.

"I missed you _so _much! You have no idea how much. I just can't believe this! I'm so happy! I just-"

"Bella." I stopped, and looked into his shining green eyes. "Do you know why I'm here? Do you know what happened?"

Oh. He must think that I didn't know. "Of course I know," I said softly. "I know I'm dead. I know you're here to take me away."

"And you're okay with that?" he asked slowly, as if he was shocked by my calm answer.

"Actually, I am. I've accepted that I'm going to die someday. I'm just happy that you're here," I simply said.

"Oh, then if that's the case…" he smiled happily. "I missed you Bella. So much. I'm just so happy that we're together again."

"Yes. So am I," I murmured softly as I kissed his cheek.

"I love you," he murmured. I didn't answer, because we both know what my answer is going to be.

"Come," he said, and we both stepped into the light.

_**-0-**_

I laughed again as Alice finished her story. My stomach was already aching from all the laughter. Beside me, I could hear Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett's laughter as well.

Beside me, Edward ruffled my hair. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

We've been in this place for a long time. Me, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Emmett and Alice suddenly appeared one day. Then our family was finally complete.

If you're asking me where I am, then I'd have to say heaven. When I first saw it, I even wished I'd died earlier. It's been the perfect place, and I love it. In fact, I'm never going to grow tired of this place. All I need is Renesmee, Jacob, and my grandchildren…

The thought of it just makes me unbearably happy.

* * *

**So that's it. The story is over. ****I still can't believe it. I'm in denial! :D I just hope it was enjoyable. And I warned you- it has a fantasy-ish ending.**

**Answer to last chapter's question (which nobody got): The woman died in childbirth, and the stranger was the baby.**

**This chapter's question: Are you Team Edward, Emmett, Jasper, or Jacob, and why?**

**Thanks again for sticking with me! There's going to be one more chapter with all the acknowledgements. So, I'd like to end with this: Remember my goal, 300 reviews! Since you've read the entire story, and stuck with me all this time, then I have one final request… REVIEW!!!**

**Jen**


	26. Acknowledgements

**So, as promised, here are the acknowledgements.**

**

* * *

**

First of all, I'd like to thank _Alice _for being the awesome friend that she is. :) And for introducing all those wacky phrases. Not to mention the awesome reviews. And for being the first one to guess Edward's secret. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!

Next, _Soso.t.w.i.l.i.g.h.t _, for literally sticking with me throughout the story. Thanks for the reviews in every chapter! You're the only one to do that. :)

Next, _twilightfan101, _for her crazy reviews! They were awesome in content and number! :P And for your question, yes, they are in heaven.

Then _celine-twilight addict, _for awesome reviews and much more…

_DistractedButSerious _for also being a good friend and her reviews…

_Sweet Nonsense _for being the only one to answer a certain question… yes, I remember that.

_Miss Teen… _for… for… I just can't count. :) And remember those outfits? So sorry, but I kinda forgot about them… Sorry… :) But still, thank you for the reviews! And your eageness for this story.

_HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo__, _basically for funny and awesome reviews. And the cool pen name.

_RoRyJeSsAdDiCt__, _for helping me with the POV's… thanks! You are awesome!

_Caroline… _you seriously could not get this out of your head?!? WOW! Love your reviews!

_BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixie__Alice__,_ for the enthusiasm!

_SimplyDazzling _for just dazzling me with a thoughtful review.

_Jane. e . luv _for also reading this fic as well as the Fearless and Mediator crossover…

_Future Mrs. Cullen_ for being the first reviewer of this fic!

* * *

**You guys know what? I could go on for days! If you're not mentioned there, it doesn't mean I ignored you. I just can't put everyone here! So, if you ever reviewed or supported my story, then a huge thank you to you. I just named some, because I don't really have the time to thank everyone individually. So… can you tell me your favorite chapter? Favorite lines? Funniest chapter? Maxie was my favorite chapter. :)**

**And now… yes, believe it or not, time for shameless advertising!**

**I'm making a new fic, and I'm really excited for it. Here's the summary: **

**Bella Swan hacks into the government's computer system for a guy named Edward & finds herself in deep trouble. Accepting an offer to join a secret agency instead, she goes on a mission as an undercover model. Her partner? Turns out to Edward himself!**

**It's title is The Elites: Undercover Hacker. I hope you'll read that too. I promise quick updates, since I already wrote some chapters. The first chapter is already posted. Here's the link:**

**/s/5349801/1/The_Elites_Undercover_Hacker** **(Just add the three w's and fanfiction dot net before it.)**

**Once again, thanks to everyone. So… BYE!!!**

**Jen**


End file.
